Min Dyrebare Gave (My Precious Gift)
by CuteArtsyDoll
Summary: Lukas knew from day one that Emil was meant for him. Through the hardships and being disowned, Lukas worked hard to create a new life for them. And then there's Mathias, who steps into the picture with a huge grin on his face. NorwayxKid! Iceland, DenNor, DenNorIce, Spamano, SuFin and other pairings. Story is better than summary! Read&Review! Ratings might go up in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Min Dyrebare Gave (My Precious Gift)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or cover image.

Chapter 1

* * *

One year ago, Lukas's parents granted his one and only wish: To have a baby brother. The parents were concerned when they noticed how attentive and motherly he behaved around their beautiful bundle of joy. They were thankful for his assistance during the entire first year, which was the difficult year. Incessant crying in the irregular hours of the night irked the parents. Shouldn't they be used to that? After all, they must have survived while raising Lukas until he reached his sixteenth birthday. He was mature for his age and handled conflicting situations in a composed manner.

"Alright, Lukas. You have spent the entire day with your baby brother. Now, it's our turn." His father explained in a gruff voice, tapping his foot impatiently. Lukas didn't trust his pervasive father with _his_ baby. Yes, Lukas claimed Emil as his baby. He basically raised the one year old. The cutie in his currently bouncing arms was Emil, whose face snuggled against his chest. Since the day he left the hospital, Lukas was technically his guardian opposed to being just an older brother. His parents neglected both of them and partied with friends at all hours of the night from their long hours at work during the day.

He was stuck with feeding him baby formula and other baby foods, changing his diapers, entertaining him, and softly singing him to sleep. He enjoyed these moments, unlike his parents. They only cared about where the next party was going to be located and how much alcohol they would consume. In a way, he thanked his parents for refraining from drinking and smoking during both pregnancies.

His mother strolled over towards her sons and raised her once sweet voice to a spine chilling one. "Give me my baby." The sixteen year old shook his head defiantly, holding Emil closer to his chest. "He's _my_ baby!"

"Did you conceive him, endure nine months of pregnancy, and give birth without any pain relievers?" His mother taunted her older son. He could not argue with his parents, because they always knew how to put him back in his place. It was a shame though. He always wanted a baby, but he didn't have the proper reproductive organ to create another human being.

The very second that Lukas's clutching hands released the baby boy, a shrill cry echoed throughout the two story house. This caused both of their parents to flinch. Their mother grimaced while their father plugged his ears with his thick fingers.

"Shhh, no more crying my little baby…" Lukas hushed his baby brother and glided his soft fingertips through his baby fine ashen blonde locks. Emil instantly cooed, reaching out to grab Lukas's deep maroon colored shirt. A happy giggle graced his chubby face as a string of saliva dribbled out of the corner of his grinning mouth. It was painfully obvious that his baby brother loved him more than their own reckless parents. His mother scowled, watching as Lukas snatched her offspring from her arms once again.

Their father suggested that they should go out for drinks since it was a Friday night. This was nothing new to the brothers. It was similar to a ritual. Lukas babysat for hours without any guidance. However, he was sixteen years old and loved the feeling of being a teenage parent. Well, that's how he felt since he was sixteen years old. Through observation, he learned to change dirty diapers, prepare the formula, and help little Emil feel better when he caught a cold. He would even go as far as searching on the internet for additional information. The other teenage boys around his age were out attending parties and skateboarding. However clique that sounded, he wouldn't change his lifestyle any other way. Lukas adored his baby brother like a sweet mother. He certainly did not need a woman in his life to give birth to his son. With a sigh, he waltzed into the living room with baby Emil snuggled up against his warm chest.

After the front door slammed shut, Lukas rubbed his nose against Emil's little nose with an over joyous smile. He gazed into Emil's large innocent lavender hued eyes, brought their faces closer, and harmlessly pecked him on the lips. Oh, how he loved his baby brother so much!

"I love you, Emil. Forever and always, you will always be _my_ baby. Mom and Dad aren't fit to be our parents."

Those words lingered in Lukas's mind on his twentieth birthday. Emil was right beside him with a small smile that he only showed his big brother. His baby brother just turned five this year and he was slightly smaller than most children his age. He had a fast metabolism and he was skinny compared to the other children in his age group. Lukas towered over his little brother at 5'9" and he refused to mention his weight, but it was healthy for his stature. Lukas found it endearing as he enjoyed picking up his light weight baby brother and bouncing him on his hip. In public, Emil thought it was embarrassing, but he secretly loved it. He loved his brother's attention.

"Happy birthday, big brother!" Emil shouted excitedly, climbed onto his lap, and kissed him on his mouth without a second thought. He considered it normal since he always received these chaste kisses growing up.

Unfortunately, their parents were no longer around in their lives. They were disgusted with how their sons behaved towards each other. Lukas and Emil agreed that nothing in this cruel world mattered except for their mutual unconditional love. It surpassed the normal brotherly love.

One of their uncles provided them with a place to live while Lukas progressed through school. Lukas already knew how to drive and he would always spoil his baby. He drove him to and from his early learning elementary school, pack him lunches with cute messages on sticky notes, and kissed him on his forehead before he departed from the shiny flame red truck that belonged to his uncle.

Then one day, Emil waited in his usual spot next to a wooden bench after the school bell dismissed the students. He rolled up to the area where the students who ride cars home and his indigo eyes widened. His precious angel was sobbing and his shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. Lukas killed the ignition, swung the car door open, slammed it shut, and dashed over to his curled up brother.

"Emil dear, what's the matter?" Lukas asked sweetly, huddling in front of him, and pulling him in to cry against his chest.

"There was a g-girl who hurt my feelings, because I'm so little." Sobs erupted after he informed his big caring brother about the reason of his distress. He placed a sincere hand on the small of his back and patter it gently.

"Well, she's probably jealous of your adorableness or she," Lukas faltered on what he would say next, "likes you…" Emil's body stiffened considerably, tears continued to stream down his pudgy cheeks. "Eww! Girls are icky!" This hilarious reaction triggered a few laughs from the elder. He stood up from his position of kneeling and Emil instantly stretched his arms in the air, indicating that he wanted to be picked up. Lukas had absolutely no problem with spoiling his precious little one.

Two years ago, Lukas was searching for jobs, so he could provide for his family. He was so busy raising Emil, that he delayed going to college. Luckily, he found a job. Unfortunately, it went out of business and he was left unemployed. Two years later, he applied for scholarships in order to actually pursue a career instead of a dead end job. Over the past week, Lukas had applied for several jobs over the internet since most companies refused to hand out job applications on paper. Assuming that they were just stingy, he looked at it from their perspective and realized that it costs more for paper job applications compared to online applications. Anyways, he was denied from several jobs. He didn't understand why they wouldn't hire him. After all, he was a hard worker, who always kept his word.

Sighing out in utter depression, Lukas sent in one last job application and turned off his office computer to go check on Emil. He tiptoed down the hallway, noticed their shared bedroom door was ajar, and crept up behind him.

"Boo!" Lukas shouted out, scooping his previously snoozing baby brother off of their double sized bed and chuckled at the paled expression on his brother's face. It was priceless.

Emil's expression twisted into a crafty, almost mischievous, grin and he fought to lean closer to Lukas's face. Lukas lean back teasingly as the five year old pouted, "Kiss me!" The twenty year old bit the side of his bottom lip with his upper teeth, as if he was in deep thought. His indigo eyes smiled at the cute glaring boy in his stretched out arms.

"You're too cute for your own good, my baby boy. You are definitely going to be a heartbreaker when you grow up…" Honestly, this statement stabbed his heart in spite of his personal feelings towards his little brother.

Emil blushed in embarrassment, "What is that supposed to mean?" Unconsciously, Lukas drew the flustered boy into his protective arms as he plopped down on their bed. He cradled the boy in his arms like he did when he was just one years old. Those years flew by faster than the speed of light.

Lukas craned his neck downwards and whispered against the smaller boy's lips softly, "Because you are beautiful." Emil shoved his face forward, kissing his brother in a less than innocent fashion. Neither of them had ever kissed in a romantic sense. It was always chaste kisses, quick pecks, and surprise smooches on the cheek.

"Emil, you know you can't go that far with our kisses." Lukas reminded the small boy in his lap. He regretted saying that the second he witnessed Emil's lavender eyes brim up with glossy tears. It was an accident. He would never intentionally try to break his baby's heart. Heaving a sigh, Lukas combed his fingers through the baby fine ashen blonde tresses.

"I'm sorry, Emil. I didn't mean it like that," Lukas sent the teary eyed boy a reassuring smile that was only shown for him. It was a special smile. The type of smile that was not forced; it comes naturally from the heart.

Over the next several weeks, Lukas frowned in defeat when none of the businesses he applied for never called him back. In that moment of misery, Emil walked into the bedroom and watched as his idol, his everything, sighed out in front of his laptop. Even a child could sense distress and he loathed his brother's stress. Lukas was his guardian. Thankfully, two years ago, the parents walked out on them when Lukas was a less than a week from turning eighteen. Before any form of law managed to take his Emil away, he convinced them that he was going to be legal in three days.

During the first two years of living under their uncle's roof, their parents still had custody of them. Therefore, living in the uncle's house, Lukas could go to school without any obstacles. The day that their parents disowned them was the day that Lukas held Emil close to his heart; never letting him go. Emil was too precious to have some fraudulent unfamiliar person lay their filthy hands on. He would fight, he would take a bullet, and he would wrestle a hammerhead shark. As long as his angelic Emil was safe and protected in his arms; that's all that mattered.

Shaking himself out of his reminiscing thoughts, he sensed his brother padding his little feet against the wooden bedroom flooring. That always brought a smile to his face. Emil's presence was soothing and made the child in him rise from the dead. His childhood was spent taking care of his baby brother. He didn't resent it, because he enjoyed raising his baby brother.

"Hey cuteness, what are you up to?" Lukas laughed out freely. Emil blushed at the pet name and tickled him on his sides. Laughter ricocheted off the bedroom walls and a cry of surprise sounded from the five year old. Lukas shot up quickly from his dark brown office chair and scooped Emil in his hands without hesitation.

"Hahaha!" Emil and Lukas would laugh until they were feeling dizziness consume them. He wished that he could be home schooled by his big brother. The early learning elementary school was full of bullies and the girls picked on him relentlessly.

"Can you home-school me, big brother?" Emil mustered up the courage to bring up the subject as Lukas spun them around in a circle. He leaned back to study Emil's desperate face, thought about the consequences, and bit his lip.

"I don't know yet. I need to find a job before our uncle kicks us out. You know how he gets when he's drunk." Lukas stepped towards the bed and laid Emil on his back. Suddenly, Lukas yanked up his plain cotton light blue shirt and tickled his belly until he begged for mercy. He did not want to witness his baby crying ever again. After he tickled him, he placed his mouth just above his navel with pressure and blew harshly against the soft skin, which resulted in a series of giggles and kicking of feet.

"Ah! Stop! I'm going to pee my pants!" Emil laughed out the words, squeezing his eyes shut as Lukas's fingers continued their attacks to his neck and sides.

"And you will clean it up…" Lukas chuckled, a bright smile beaming down at him.

* * *

A/N: The other day, while writing The Nordic Five, I thought about writing a story about Lukas (Norway), Emil (Iceland), and Mathias (Denmark) in a different way. Let me know what you think! Reviews are greatly appreciated! :) *hugs* Oh, like always, ratings are prone to going up in later chapters. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Min Dyrebare Gave (My Precious Gift)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the cover image.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I really appreciate it!

Chapter 2

* * *

Emil pouted childishly up at his brother and tried his best to stifle his laughter. Lukas tickled him one last time and returned over to his desk, forgetting about why he was disappointed. Sure the businesses rejected him, but he knew of one place that would hire him in person. Besides, he had noticed that the place was desperately looking for good looking employees.

"Do you have any homework?" Lukas asked his exhausted brother from his desk, gazing over in the direction of him on the bed. Emil lifted his head with an innocent expression. Oh no, Lukas was not going to give in when it concerned school.

"Maybe…" Emil admitted the truth, but it was only half way. Lukas spun around to lean forward and stand up with that characteristic of authority.

"If you want to succeed in life, then you need to work harder in your studies." Lukas lectured him, stepping over to pick up his navy blue backpack with disorganized paperwork sticking out in random places.

"And you need to organize your school work. I'll help you out this time with your homework and organizing, but you _have_ to start doing things on your own, Emil." The lecture was boring and Emil's attention span was rather short. His eyes were already closing during Lukas's tiresome speech about life and success.

Lukas noticed the Emil was ignoring him and he grabbed his ankles to pull him off of the bed. He ended up crashing against his chest. Emil snuggled his face into the forest green shirt, sniffing the familiar scent of his brother. The fragrance always reminded him that they were inseparable.

Two hours full of assisting Emil with his easy math homework and organizing his entire folder, Lukas prepared dinner for Emil, their uncle, and himself. Emil loved Lukas's cooking and prayed that maybe one day he would turn out to be a wonderful chef.

"This is so delicious, big brother!" Emil complimented the white apron clad blonde as he shoved a fork full of the Norwegian inspired food into his awaiting mouth.

"I'm glad that you like it," Lukas ruffled the boy's hair with a small smile and claimed the seat next to him across from their content looking uncle.

After dinner ended, Lukas sang his brother to sleep earlier than usual. He needed to visit that place in order to hopefully get hired and help out with the bills. His uncle was only allowing Lukas to remain in the house for three reasons. One, he was trying to get a job. Two, he was applying for scholarships to go to college. Last but not least, he was a wonderful Nordic, who knew how to serve a mouthwatering meal. Never in his life of forty eight years had he enjoyed a meal so much.

"Good night, my precious baby. Go to sleep and dream about sweet things and don't forget to dream about me…" Lukas sang softly in his ear, tucking him in his covers, and allowed his good night kiss to linger a second longer than the night before.

Turning on the nightlight and flipping off the bedroom light, Lukas changed into his beloved indigo sailor outfit and fixed the cross hair barrette in his hair. Placing the matching hat carefully on his head, he sighed out from the stress of the day. He would smile for his baby but nobody else had the privilege to witness his special smiles. No one. Period.

Sneaking out of the house was an easy thing to do. It was second nature in his mind. All of the times when his parents returned home plastered, they would become rather violent. As a result, Lukas would rock his little Emil back and forth to sooth him while their parents fought and even had intercourse in the kitchen in their intoxicated state. Disgusting. That's one reason why he resented them. He was more of a mature parent than they would ever wish to become.

He dashed over towards his burrowed flaming red painted truck and sped out onto the open road to find a job.

"So, you want to work here, huh?" A tall man with spiked dirty blonde hair asked in a refined yet brusque voice. Lukas was beyond beautiful, which he questioned his genes sometimes. How did Emil and he turn out so handsome, while their parents… Well, their parents were somewhat good looking, but over the years, they let themselves go to waste.

Lukas nodded firmly, remaining expressionless as always in public. The man smirked, cigarette clenched between his lips. His right hand grazed the shorter blonde's neck. Lukas refrained from kicking this guy's ass for even laying a finger on him.

"You know how to control your emotions very well for someone as pretty as you." His breath was revolting and almost caused Lukas to gag if it hadn't been for holding his breath. He was desperate at this point. He would work as a drug dealer. No, actually that was degrading. What if Emil were to find out about this new job, if he even gets hired?

"You're hired." Well, that was fast. "You can start working tomorrow night. Nine o' clock. Don't be late. I have two gentlemen that will help you learn the ropes around here." Lukas never even learned the manager's name, let alone introduce himself. What if he was a criminal? A good looking one. Finally Lukas assumed that appearance can either break you or make you. In his case, it was the latter of the two.

Mentally patting himself on the back, he rushed home just in time to crawl through the window. He tiptoed over to his bed that he shared with his precious brother with a grin stuck on his face.

Tomorrow he would start his new job, find a way to enroll into a vocational school, and possibly home school his little brother. Happiness fluttered in his heart, causing him to envelope his arms around the snoozing Emil.

The next day, Lukas found Emil crying his eyes out on the wooden bench and he had to whisper sweet encouraging speeches to him. The thing that irked him was that Emil mentioned it was the _same_ girl. His little brother was his everything and he would not endure watching Emil being pushed around by some snot nosed brat. After helping Emil with his schoolwork, feeding him, and singing him to sleep by eight o' clock; he snuck out of the house. He was not even sure what the hours were for this new workplace. Hopefully, it wasn't too crazy to the point where he stayed up for twenty four hours every day.

He had to make ends meet. It wasn't something that he could just give up on. No, his number one inspiration was Emil. His baby brother was the one who pushed him to continue to fight these harsh battles in life. They were enablers when the topic spoke of success and hard work.

Checking his white cream colored wrist watch, his indigo eyes almost popped out of their sockets. He didn't want to blame Emil or anything, but more time was consumed than he had anticipated. Now, he risked the chances of maintaining his first legit- well, more like under the table- job.

Hastily, he slipped out of the window with ease and hauled ass into his truck, starting it up and sped off in the direction of the new job. Three minutes until he was declared late. He was pressed for time as he rushed past all of the customers outside. Almost out of breath, he panted in front of the same man who hired him yesterday.

"You were almost late. For a second, I thought I would have to fire you." His words sent chills up and down his spine. This man was serious yet had a thin layer of humor inside of him.

Lukas simply nodded, "Yes sir." His voice was small and he felt mentally self-conscious. Luckily, he was an expert at concealing his emotions. The smoker patted him on his shoulder, smirking deviously. "You know, I think I want to change your job position. Yeah, you're far too _pretty_ to be a bartender." The word 'pretty' made him feel inferior as a man. What was he trying to imply?

Waiting nervously in suspense, the manager chuckled and raised his eyebrow at someone behind him. Lukas glanced over his shoulder, slowing turning his body around to face this person.

"Wow, ya caught one pretty fish right there!" This boisterous voice irritated Lukas. Without even knowing him personally, Lukas deemed this slightly taller male as annoying.

"I know I did, Mathias." The cocky manager high fived the other wild styled blonde haired male.

"Ya have such a pretty face." His right index finger traced over his jawline with a toothy grin, then he directed his attention to their manager, "Yeah, I wouldn't put this beauty as a bartender. That is too much for him. Too manly." Mathias exclaimed proudly, draping an arm around the offended yet expressionless blonde.

"What is your name?" Well, finally the manager would ask him last minute. See? He only hired him for his good looks and never thought about asking him about himself. As a human, not just an eye candy.

"Lukas Bondevik," Lukas stated quieter than he wanted to in front of his intimidating boss.

"Good. My name is Lars. I'm from the Netherlands, so don't take me for a laid back type of guy." The smoker wheezed out a laugh before he turned away and disappeared behind a crowd of customers. Mathias beckoned Lukas to follow closely behind him to the other side of the dance club bar.

"Lukas, I'm Mathias. I'll be the one to show you the ropes. Now, listen carefully." The blonde was louder than Alfred and that was _not_ a compliment. Lukas simply nodded, yawning as he strained to listen to his words. He was usually snuggling his baby brother in bed by this time. He wanted to provide his little one with a nice childhood. Something that he went far distances to achieve. He missed Emil. The separation was something that stressed him out, but he would never show it.

"So, you will be our new waiter. Ya have the looks, but ya need to smile and you will be perfect." What the hell was he insinuating? Was he not good enough? Emotions of anger and frustration were swarming around in him, listening to this egotistical bastard talk too much.

Lukas opened his mouth to say something. Anything. Was it even possible with this chatter box? Apparently not.

"Follow me, I will give you your work uniform." Mathias waved him over in his direction and grasped the twenty year old by his wrist. Stumbling forward, Lukas managed to maintain his balance. This man was aggravating and far too flamboyant for his liking.

Pushing through the 'Employees Only' mirrored door, Mathias guided Lukas closer to the clothing rack conjoined room with a variety of provocative clothes.

"Good thing ya have the perfect figure. Tall, but not taller than me and slender. That's how I like my men…" Mathias breathed in Lukas's ear in a seductive tone, sweeping his lips across his reddening cheeks. Lukas squeezed his eyes closed and stumbled backwards, "Please stay away. I have a child!" That statement stunned the taller blonde and he apologized repeatedly. Lukas _knew_ if he had said he already had a boyfriend, then Mathias would try to molest him right here in this vast closet of clothing. Now, the horny man assumed he had a wife or something. Ultimately, Lukas considered himself a single parent.

"Oh, you would look very alluring in those navy blue shorts and this white sailor shirt. Here's the white hat that goes with it." Mathias shoved the skimpy outfit into Lukas's awaiting arms, sounding very uncomfortable now. He wondered why Lukas was working at a gay bar. If he had a child at home, what would his wife think? Maybe they were freaky like that.

The second Lukas finished changing out of his previous outfit and into the new one, Mathias drooled at the arousing sight.

Mathias was speechless. Heat rose to his cheeks while he examined every angle of the slightly shorter blonde. There was a problem. Yes, a major issue. This would probably insult Lukas, but he was not the type to keep his thoughts to himself.

"I'm not tryin' to be mean. Shave your legs. Other than that, you're perfect. Oh, work on that smile." Mathias instructed rather offensively, pointing at the light blonde hairs on his legs. It was humiliating now that he mentioned it. But it wasn't like others would notice, right?

"Go home and shave them. I'll see ya tomorrow night. Be ready to flirt while ya serve." And with that said, Lukas grumbled something in Norwegian under his breath with clenched fists. However, his face remained stoic and emotionless. Before he stepped out of the room, Mathias seized the opportunity to smack Lukas's butt flirtatiously. Lukas brushed it off, acting like it didn't faze him. Deep down inside, he wanted to deck the bastard in his jaw. Wipe that smug look off of his face.

"Wait, Lukas!" Mathias called out over the thunderous dance music. He twisted around to find himself being dragged back into the previous room.

"Hey, Lukas. I'm assuming that your wife wouldn't share her razors, so take these," Mathias handed the faintly blushing Nordic a pair of shearing scissors, shaving cream, and a couple of razors, "and remember to shave those nice, long legs." Refraining from rolling his eyes, he accepted the supplies and left without a single word.

* * *

A/N: When Denmark called Norway a pretty fish, I thought about the episode where he said that Iceland and him both have creepy friends and generally smell like fish. Something along those lines. Please leave a review! :D They make me SO happy! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Min Dyrebare Gave (My Precious Gift)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the cover image.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I really truly appreciate it!

Chapter 3

* * *

By the time he arrived at his uncle's house, it was near midnight. Hopefully, they paid him for the 'orientation' day. He would raise hell if they refused to do so. That pay would come in handy for Emil in the future.

He remembered to change back into his former attire before he reversed in the parking lot.

"I hope I don't wake up my little boy… brother." Lukas was on the verge of unleashing his emotions. He refused. Why? Because he didn't want to show any weaknesses in front of his brother. He sought to raise his little brother to become a strong man instead of a cry baby. It's a dog eat dog world and he had to be prepared for any disappointments.

Silently sliding through the window like a ninja, he watched as his little one shifted in his spot on the bed. Lukas tiptoed in a hurry and removed all of his clothing with the exception of his boxers.

"Big… brother?" Emil's groggy voice alerted him the moment he crawled under the covers. Lukas's cheeks heated up at the out of this world adorable blush that crept onto Emil's cheeks. In that moment, he couldn't resist. Those hours of separation drove him insane.

"Shhh…" Lukas hushed the sleepy boy, placing random kisses all over his face. Emil giggled tiredly, curling up in his brother's protective arms. This is what they both wanted. To be loved, to snuggle up together, and to know that the other is there during their toughest times.

Everything happened the same way during the day. His world revolved around Emil and he spoke to his teachers and informed the guidance counselor about a girl who was bullying his little brother almost every day. Emil would cry, beg, and even threw a tantrum once they arrived at their uncle's house. Luckily their uncle was absent and out of sight most of the time.

"Y-You don't believe me! I t-thought you loved me!" Emil whined, picking up a pillow and hurling it in his brother's direction. Lukas avoided the assaults by dodging and charged at the little boy similar to a football player.

"Stop throwing a temper tantrum, Emil. I care about you. I'm trying my hardest to make ends meet. Please don't cry... a-anymore…" Lukas's throat constricted, feeling all of his pent up emotions preparing to burst. And they did. Emil immediately calmed down, watching his big brother weep. He wasn't supposed to cry. He was the big brother. His guardian. His everything. Why was he crying? Emil didn't understand and he did the only think that he could think of.

"B-Big brother!" The small boy tackled him with a hug, squeezing his eyes shut. Lukas heaved a deep breath, "Emil, I-I'm sorry for crying in front of you." The said boy gazed into the watery indigo eyes full of melancholy. Innocent quick kisses were shared between them, which lightened both of their moods.

"I love you, big brother…" Emil whispered against Lukas's slightly parted lips. Touching lips was actually something that they felt comfortable with doing. The innocent intimacy strengthened their bond. Lukas couldn't stress just how much he adored his little brother. Sometimes, he was afraid that his feelings might develop into forbidden ones as they grew older. Emil was so wet behind the ears and he wanted to keep him that way. Forever.

After cooling down with a glass of ice cold water in the kitchen, he composed himself and remember the excellent news that he needed to tell his adorable Emil.

"Guess what? I found a job, little baby!" Lukas broadcasted to his pouting brother who had him chase him into their bedroom from the kitchen.

"I'm _not_ a baby!" Emil argued, clutching a fluffy white pillow in his arms. A blush colored his cheeks as he hardened his lavender eyes to form a childish glare. It was too cute. The older brother crawled onto the bed with a smirk on his face, "You know what? You're absolutely right, Emil."

He smiled in triumph as he tossed the pillow aside, "I'm glad you see things _my _way!"

"You're _my_ baby. I want you to address me as your mommy from now on. Just do it. No back talking…" Lukas placed a finger against Emil's slightly parted lips that were sure to spout a protest. After all, he blurted out that he had a child. There was no backing out of it now. In the back of his mind, he made a list of what to do besides lecturing his little boy.

"Wait a minute, why do I have to call you Mommy?" Emil questioned with suspicion in his tone.

"I told one of my coworkers that I have a child…" Lukas rubbed his hand behind his head apprehensively.

"Well, you did raise me." His voice sounded agreeable, which pacified the situation. It was truly a spur of the moment outburst to evade the flirtatious coworker, also known as Mathias. Plus, his baby already had captured his heart since the day he was born. There was no way that he would allow any outsiders into their life. Nobody could penetrate his already captivated heart. No one.

Briskly walking towards the bathroom, Lukas showered and shaved his blonde hairy legs. It was different, but not in a bad way. In fact, he felt sexy for some reason. His legs were silky smooth to the touch.

Later that evening, Emil was sent to bed early and Lukas admitted that he worked late at his new job. He promised that he would be home to cuddle right beside him. For some reason, Emil fought against his brother's late night work schedule. It was Saturday night and there was no school the next day.

"Pretty please? Just let me come with!" He tugged at the Norwegian's loose black shirt that concealed the skimpy fitted white sailor shirt underneath.

"No. It's not a place for little kids. We will go out for ice cream tomorrow if you behave." Lukas reprimanded his little brother's reluctant attitude. Emil wasn't going to give up so easily. The boy was head strong just like him. It was the biggest mistake he made in his life. He caved, giving in to the little boy's begging and that cute facial expression.

"Yay! I'm so happy that I can come to your new workpl-"

"Shhh… You have to remember to stay quiet. I don't know how I'm going to do this…" Lukas muttered the last part to himself in his native language. A language that Emil was clueless about and only learned English as his main language. Too bad the parents didn't teach him their native language like they had with him. He considered teaching him a few phrases in the future.

Deciding to scurry through the back entrance, Lukas held his little shivering Emil tightly against his chest.

"Remember to call me Mommy, okay?" Lukas whispered against Emil's ear, whose arms were wrapped tightly around his neck. The five year old was frightened and that was one of the reasons why he insisted on Emil to behave and go to sleep. But no, he defied him once again. Normally, Lukas refrained from giving in to his baby brother's requests. Well, it would have had to transpire sooner or later.

"Yes, Mommy…" Emil giggled against Lukas's warm neck. Swiftly readjusting the boy's small body higher up in his strong arms, he pushed open the back door that he had the key to.

The first and utmost thing that caused Lukas to stumble back was the blaring upbeat club music and the sight of a pumped up Mathias.

"Hey, Lukas. Is that your child? Ya know," Mathias coughed out nervously, guiding them through the door and into the lounge room, "I was just playing around. I seriously didn't believe ya at first and-"

"It's okay." Lukas interjected with an unruffled expression. Emil squirmed uncomfortably, burying his face into the crook of his neck, and whimpered softly.

"Mommy, I'm scared… I wanna go home…" Emil sniffled, tightening his arms around the elder's neck. Unfortunately, those words were muffled due to the loud music outside of the room and the shirt that was blocking any noises.

"You know, ya can't carry a child on your hip while serving the customers. And where is your uniform?" Mathias probed, waiting anxiously with baited breath at the outfit on his enticing body. Lukas had a difficult time removing the ashen blonde from his body and he whispered something that made him nod and obey instantly. Emil watched as his big brother stripped out of the clothing he once had on, blushing furiously.

Lukas was clad in a pair of short navy blue shorts, a fitted white sailor shirt, and he placed the white hat on his head without destroying his perfectly style blonde hair. The small golden cross hair barrette shone brightly when the light from above reflected off of it. Emil, a juvenile cutie, could not look away from his gorgeous big brother. Mathias appeared to undress the blonde with his mischievous sapphire eyes.

"Stop looking at my Mommy like that, mister!" Emil huffed out jealously, hopping up and down to grab his brother's attention. Mathias chuckled, kneeling down to his height, and ruffled his silky locks of hair.

"What's your name, little fella?" The twenty three year old asked with a toothy grin and smiling eyes.

"Emil…" He answered bashfully in a small voice then swiftly hid behind his brother's long legs. Mathias made an 'aww' sound, witnessing the shy boy begging to be picked up. Lukas, like usual, gave in and leaned down to lift him on to his shoulders.

"Hah, now I'm taller than you!" Emil asserted in triumph, staring down at the now shorter male.

"You've got a cute kid. Why does he call you Mommy?" That was the question that he wished he could have avoided at all costs. Emil noticed that Lukas hesitated suddenly, so he blurted out, "Because this is my Mommy!" Lukas watched Mathias shoot him a disbelieving facial expression.

"So, where is your _Daddy_?" Mathias was going to fish for solid answers instead of beating around the bush.

"He left me. Why are we even discussing this?" Lukas was the one to admit the truth. It was the truth. Both of their parents walked out of their lives. If it weren't for Lukas, then Emil would have turned to drugs and gangs. Fortunately, Lukas was there to pick up the pieces and put them back together. He was naturally a nurturing person and loved his baby brother.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Lukas." Mathias regretted his skepticism earlier of the two individuals. He had assumed that they were just telling him a falsification or something like that.

Silence occupied the lounge room with the exception of Emil asking to stand on his own two feet. Then, something important crossed Lukas's mind.

"Where will I keep my child? I don't want him to be left alone." Lukas actually sounded like an overprotective yet worried at the same time mother. Emil was his precious gift. Raised the little cutie since he was a baby. He still is and will always be Lukas's baby.

Mathias crossed the room to open up the fridge and grabbed two beers and a water bottle. "I don't know, Lukas. Ya should have left him at home or with a babysitter." Mathias was not helping the situation in any way, shape, or form. Lukas mentally face palmed at how haughty this guy could be.

"Want a beer?" Mathias asked distractedly, handing the shy five year old a chilled water bottle.

"No, thank you. I'm only twenty years of age." Lukas informed him in a matter-of-factly tone, turned around, and lifted his five year old into his arms. Emil was having a hard time opening it and Mathias offered to help. Lukas thanked him and then turned away as Emil pressed the opened bottle against his parted lips and drank the water quickly. He must have been dehydrated. Poor little guy.

"Ya could always leave him in here," Mathias broke the silence as he opened his beer, "because I'm tellin' ya that your hands will be full even without him." Lukas breathed out in anxiety as he set his precious Emil on a nearby sofa. He whispered something along the words of behave, don't talk to anyone, and don't you dare leave out of this room.

Mathias smiled at the five year old recoiling behind two sofa pillows and handed the boy a coloring book that he privately enjoyed coloring in on his breaks. Emil perked up at the crayons and coloring book. Lukas _almost _smiled at the kind and thoughtful gesture from Mathias, but he refrained from showing it. It was only for his baby brother to see.

"Be good, Emil." Lukas kissed him quickly on his somewhat pouty lips and sent a small smile in his direction when Mathias wasn't looking. Emil returned the sweet smile with smiling lavender eyes before busying himself with coloring.

"Well, I need to get back to being the bouncer, so Lovino here," Mathias motions over to a southern Italian with an outfit that was just as revealing, "will help you out." Lukas nodded, assuming that the brown haired Italian was a sweet individual towards men. Oh, Lukas was in for a real treat.

* * *

A/N: Enter: Lovino Vargas~! Hahaha! Please leave a review! *hugs* :)


	4. Chapter 4

Min Dyrebare Gave (My Precious Gift) level

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the cover image.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I really appreciate it!

Chapter 4

Spamano ahead~! Choo-Choo~! :D

* * *

"Hello, my name is Lukas…" He forced out over the loud music. The second that the twenty something year old opened his mouth, Lukas stumbled back with wide opened indigo eyes.

"Why the hell do I have to train this fish eater? My name's Lovino. Try to not get on my bad side, okay?" His deep Italian voice rang through the Norwegian's ears. Behind him was a tall bartender. He wore a sweet smile with emerald eyes and coffee brown hair that complimented his tanned skin.

"Oh, so you have met Lovino?" Lukas could distinguished that accent from anywhere. He was a Spaniard. His features were outstanding, but he was definitely not Lukas's type. No offense. It seemed that it was not taken as an insult after all, seeing as they had something close to a _relationship_?

"Don't worry about Lovino. He can be a lazy jack wagon, but he's my sweet little- Ouch!" Lovino hit his boyfriend on top of his head with a clenched fist. Heat rose to his cheeks as he playfully wrestled with the bartender.

"By the way," the Spaniard wheezed out in pain from the assault, "My name is Antonio. I'm one of the best bartenders here. My cute Lovi loves m- Ow!" The dark haired male attacked him again. It seemed that every time Antonio was being lovable to his boyfriend, the other would attack him out of embarrassment.

Lukas nodded with no expression, "Nice to meet you."

"I don't feel like training you," Lovino crossed his arms over his chest with a slight scowl. Antonio's green eyes widened at his boyfriend's reluctance to teach Lukas the basics of being a great waiter. Then again, he supposed that he would probably teach him the _wrong_ things on purpose. He loved his tomato eating lover with all of his heart. No matter how many times Lovino would act like he didn't love Antonio in public; he secretly did in private.

Lukas frowned slightly as the bartender and waiter departed from him: the rookie. When he was about to give up and leave, someone behind him blew against his neck. Turning around with a faint scowl, he noticed someone with his baby brother. Oh, hell no!

"What are you doing with _my_ child?" Lukas demanded the stranger with a mixture of panic and wrath. The blonde simply smiled at him as he bounced Emil on his hip like Lukas always did.

"Your child was wandering around in the lounge room, so I asked him why he was here. He said that his mommy works here." The sweet smile that graced his lips made Emil cling onto the adult's neck.

"Come here, Emil..." Lukas stretched out his arms to cradle the small boy in his arms and bounced him on his hip with a mistrustful expression. The male was clad in similar clothing and had silk white gloves on his hands.

"My name is Tino. I'm from Finland and I'm here to help you out on your first day. I apologize for Lovino leaving you stranded." The Finn chuckled fretfully, grabbing Lukas's upper arm and led him towards the bar area.

"Basically, you take your customers' orders and serve them. You have to flirt, so they will return and rate us as a place to go to every night of the week. Also, you will get big tips that way." Lukas nodded in understanding while unconsciously squeezing his baby brother closer to his partially exposed chest. Emil snuggled against his chest, smiling peacefully as his eyelids gradually shut. He was tired. In fact, his bedtime was supposed to be over three hours ago. Yes, it was already almost midnight.

Out of nowhere, Mathias returned from having to wrestle with a drunkard on the dance floor. His cheerful blue eyes instantly connected with Lukas's slightly tired eyes and the child snoozing in his arms.

"Hey Lukas!" Mathias called out as he approached them near the bar area and grinned when he gazed at the sight of the precious child. He beckoned Lukas to follow him as Tino went to attend to his customers. Some Swedish man covered Mathias's job for the time being. Once they stepped though the threshold of the mirrored door, Mathias stepped forward to pry Emil out of his arms.

Mathias cradled Emil in his strong arms with a smile that a father would have when looking at his first child. "He's beautiful… I've always wanted to be a Dad, ya know?" Lukas blushed at that statement. He wasn't stupid. This bouncer was flirting with him. Why would he say that if he weren't interested in the other?

"Yeah, well, I'm trying my hardest to provide for _my_ child." Lukas's voice was snippy, holding some type of grudge. It was as if Mathias was implying that he wasn't a good parent. That Lukas was struggling. He was struggling, but he didn't need another man to share his Emil with. He needed this job while he went to the vocational school. When he would start going. For the time being, the income was more important than the schooling. Not that school wasn't important; it was very important. In his current state, he had to take care of his baby brother and help out with paying the bills.

"How about I take ya out on a date around eleven thirty in the morning? You can bring your little one with ya. It will be fun. Maybe the zoo or-"

"You barely know me. Why are you offering to do all of these nice things for us?" Lukas cut the overly excited man off with his suspicions. How was he supposed to know if Mathias wasn't a child molester? Or a crook? Lukas scanned the buff man with the silly grin on his face. Well, looks can still be deceiving.

"It's my treat to both of ya, Lukas." Mathias admitted in a sincere tone, bringing Emil's dreaming face closer to his muscular chest.

"Fine…" Lukas finally gave in, stepped forward, and snatched Emil out of his arms.

"I apologize about Lovino not helping you out. Hopefully, Tino helped you."

"Somewhat, but I guess I will learn through trial and error," Lukas shrugged his shoulders before kissing Emil on top of his head affectionately. Mathias melted at the adorable sight of attachment between them.

"I think ya did great tonight and your son was well behaved." Mathias praised Lukas and his baby brother with an enormous grin spread across his face. A faint blush dusted Lukas's cheeks.

"Thanks," Lukas muttered, walking out of the lounge room and rushed past the dancing crowd with Emil's head pressed against his racing heart. Mathias had this aura to him that made Lukas feel weird. He didn't approve of this feeling and brushed it off of his shoulder.

The minute he pulled into the front yard, he hustled towards the ajar window around back and slipped Emil through, waking him up. Soon after, he edged his slender body through the window. The five year old stumbled tiredly towards the double sized bed with some assistance of Lukas's smooth hand.

"Good night, my angel. Tomorrow will be a brighter day indeed. Go to sleep and dream of you and me..." Lukas sang softly against Emil's ear with a genuine smile. He placed a swift kiss on his lips, blushing for some reason. Emil's affectionate smile triggered a heightened heartbeat in his chest. In a little while, he closed his eyes, snuggled with Emil, and surrendered to his slumber.

That morning, Lukas was actually excited to go to the zoo with Mathias. He couldn't remember the last time that Emil went to places like the beach, movies, or the zoo. He just didn't have the money or the time to do those activities.

_Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea…_

Lukas forced himself to eliminate that thought. What was he doing? Doubting himself? He survived since day one taking care of Emil. Why should he suddenly feel like he needs a safety net?

Lukas quickly retired his conflicting thoughts back to concentrating on washing Emil's body. He scrubbed his wet ashen blonde hair with a compassionate facial expression.

"Shut your eyes. I'm going to pour water over your head," Lukas instructed, filling up the cup with clean water. Emil held onto his yellow rubber ducky with his eyes squeezed shut. The lukewarm water cleared out all of the foamy shampoo. After he was allowed to open his eyes, he squeezed his duck under the water and twisted around to squirt the water out of its tiny hole inside of the beak. Lukas scrunched his face up when the string of bubble bath water hit him.

"Mr. Ducky owned you!" Emil giggled happily, shoving the duck under water to launch another water attack. Lukas twirled his finger, indicating that he needs to turn around so he can wash his back. Silently scrubbing away the dirt from yesterday off of his baby soft skin, he glanced over at the clock in the bathroom. Yes, Lukas's uses it for multiple purposes. Especially with raising a child; time was important.

Emil shattered the silence with his grumbling belly. Lukas already knew what he was going to whine out as he finished scrubbing every inch of his body.

"I'm hungry!" He cried out as Lukas lifted him out of the bath tub with a huge ruby colored towel. After he dried off all of the moisture, he fought with him like usual.

"I can put on my own clothes!" He always shouted, grabbing his white briefs, pulling them on and then struggled with his jean overalls. Before Lukas reached out to help, he dropped the overalls in defeat and pulled on his navy blue shirt on. Eventually he would give up his I-know-what-I'm-doing attitude and Lukas chuckled as he assisted him with getting dressed.

"Sit." Lukas watched as Emil took a seat on the closed toilet lid and he put on his socks and white tennis shoes.

Lukas absolutely loved dressing him up. Hopefully he would stay that way through his teenage years, but he highly doubted it.

"Go sit at the table and I'll make you something extra yummy," Lukas guided the jean overall clad five year old into the kitchen with a permanent smile. Emil just looked too damn cute. That's why he was overly protective of him. Well, there were additional reasons, but that's another story.

Late breakfast was over and he remembered to meet up with Mathias at the local zoo by eleven thirty. Emil crawled into his car seat, believing that he could do everything by himself this morning. Lukas admired the independence he was gaining, but he still needed to be respectful. He clicked himself in by himself with a triumph grin. Lukas patted him on his head, shut the door, and opened his driver's door to start up the truck. He glanced in his rear view mirror as he slammed the door shut and strapped on his seatbelt.

Ten minutes later, Lukas continued to glance at the rear view mirror and back at the bright yellow sports car in front of him.

"Mommy?" Emil giggled out, watching the embarrassed closed smile appearing on his face.

"Yes?" He replied right away, turning on his blinker as he pulled onto the freeway.

"I love you!" The five year old chuckled, observing the blush on his cheeks darken.

"I love you too, Emil. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Aww, that was very nice." Then only comfortable silenced followed after he nodded at his expectant little brother.

Lukas directed his full attention in front of him as soon as he entered the parking lot full of people.

It was a Saturday after all. Of course it would be packed with families, friends, and couples.

"Are you ready to have fun, Emil?" Lukas asked in his excited voice that only Emil has the privilege to hear, killing the ignition. Emil was beyond happy to go to the zoo. Lukas was excited himself as he unbuckled his little one from the car seat. It was amazing being able to take care of his little brother. He was respectful, but he had his moments.

"I need to grab my cellphone so I can take pictures of your adorable self." Lukas smiled brightly at his impatient baby brother.

"Give me a second." Lukas stuck up his index finger, turned to grab his royal blue backpack with water bottles, and then slung it onto his shoulders with ease. Emil whimpered, jumping up and down with a pout on his face. How could you _not_ give in to a cute face like that?

Lukas lifted his light body from the asphalt, involuntarily smiled, and kissed his forehead. He was satisfied with the outfit that he chose for his little Emil. He clad himself in a semi fitted smoky grey V-neck shirt, pair of fitted dark amethyst jeans, and simple comfortable black shoes. He had the cutest child out of all the children that were rushing in front of them. Lukas was proud of Emil for being so well behaved opposed to these rambunctious hyperactive kids. Where in the world were their parents? He waited patiently in line, forgetting about Mathias, to pay for their tickets.

* * *

A/N: This has to be one of my favorite chapters so far, but then again, they are ALL cute! :D Please leave me a review on your way out! They encourage me to carry on~! :D Thank you as always! *hugs*


	5. Chapter 5

Min Dyrebare Gave (My Precious Gift) level

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the cover image.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I really appreciate it so much!

Chapter 5

* * *

"Lukas! Emil!" That voice sounded extremely familiar and Lukas turned to see an ecstatic blonde charge in their direction. Emil's eyes brightened up when he saw Mathias. Lukas simply gazed into the panting blonde's eyes. They were full of life, childishness, and enthusiasm.

"Don't worry about it. I've got ya covered. Remember? It's my treat." Mathias chuckled, waving three tickets in their faces. Emil squirmed in Lukas's arms, "Please let me down, Mommy!"

Mathias watched as Lukas knelt down to look at the energetic five year old. "You see all of these kids running around?" Emil nodded as he accepted a kiss on his cheek, "Yes…"

"Don't run away or leave my sight. There are bad people who will try to take you away from me." Mathias heard the motherly blonde give his speech and decided to shake things up. Stir the pot. Ruffle Lukas's feathers. Swiftly shoving the tickets in his pocket, he crept behind Emil and scooped him up into his arms.

"Like me!" Mathias emitted a zealous hearty laugh, squeezing the giggling boy against his chest affectionately. Lukas slapped his right hand over his unexpected smile. It was difficult not to smile at how great of a father he would be… Wait, what was he thinking?

Emil shrieked when Mathias threw him in the air and Lukas's heart skipped a beat. He went into full parent mode and complained about how he could have gotten hurt. Mathias handed him back to Lukas with a childish pout, but recovered quickly as he handed the worker the three tickets. Regardless of Lukas's anxiousness, the other two knew he would loosen up. Perhaps Lukas was just nervous about going out on a 'family' date with someone he only knew for two days. Emil begged to walk and Lukas set him down gently before shooting out his hand to grab the younger's small hand. He smiled down at the curious boy and lightly squeezed his hand. Gaining his attention, Emil smiled happily up at his big brother.

"Hey, look Emil! Do ya know what those are?" Mathias grabbed the boy's attention, looking over to where he was pointing. Unfortunately, he was too short to see anything past the other taller children. Whimpering to be picked up, Lukas sighed out and picked him up to squeeze him closer to his chest. He kissed his chubby blushing cheek in front of Mathias when he pointed to what Mathias was blabbering about earlier.

"Whoa! That's a tiger!" Emil exclaimed, jumping around in Lukas's arms with a huge grin.

"Let me hear your best tiger roar," Lukas encouraged his little one to make the sounds that a tiger would make. Emil inhaled a deep breath, puffing out his chest, and roared with all of his might. Other children glanced over in their direction with astonished facial expressions. Mathias praised Emil with a round of applause. He felt like he was on top of the world. The king of the castle. Lukas bounced Emil in his arms as they walked on towards the aquarium section of the zoo.

As Lukas walked on, Mathias snapped pictures of them with his ruby and coal colored cellphone. He believed that pictures taken without their consent would capture the beauty of the moment. Others would view it as being a creeper. Contrary to what others thought, Mathias knew that Lukas would thank him later on. These were precious moments and Mathias would not hesitate from making them last.

"Look at that fish right there, Emil." Lukas whispered on top of his head, pointing at a clownfish hiding in the anemone. After Emil nodded with wide open eyes, Lukas let out a delightful chuckle and whispered, "Did you know that clownfish are the only fishes that cannot get stung by those? Those are the home sweet homes to clownfish, just like our home. They are also known as anemones." Even Mathias did not know that fact. He admired how clever the shorter blonde was and the fact that he was trying to teach his five year old as much knowledge as possible. Knowledge is power.

While they were walking through the exhibit, someone bumped into Lukas and almost caused him to stumble backwards.

"Hey watch where you are standing!" Some ignorant fool yelled at Lukas and made Emil upset. Mathias arched an eyebrow at this rude man and clenched his fists. As much as he would love to smash this guy's face in, he just guided Lukas and Emil away from the loser.

"Hey, are ya okay?" Mathias asked in a concerned tone, snaking a hand onto Lukas's shoulder, and walking towards the exit of the aquarium exhibit.

"Yeah, thank you for your concerns," Lukas nodded with a faint smile and he turned away to kiss Emil on his forehead. Mathias smiled, subtly sliding his hand lower to rest on Lukas's hip. This caused Lukas to stiffen up and step to the side with a nervous facial expression. Like usual in public, the emotion faded away as soon as it presented itself. Mathias shoved his hands in his passionate scarlet jeans to restrain himself from making physical contact with Lukas. He had to be a gentleman, especially in front of little innocent Emil.

Speaking of Emil, Mathias caught a glimpse of him staring at him in Lukas's protective arms. He leaned forward with one of his arms stretched out in Mathias's direction. The taller blonde widened his eyes in a cheerful fashion, then stuck his tongue while making a silly face. Emil busted out laughing at the multiple faces that Mathias was teasing him with. Lukas directed his attention to Mathias and resisted from smiling at how great Mathias was with his baby brother.

"Mommy, is that my Daddy?" Emil asked unintentionally, not aware of how both of the adults would react.

His adorable smile was too much for Lukas to react in any negative way. He whispered softly in his ear, looking away from the blushing Mathias, "I don't know yet." Emil inhaled a sharp breath from his over excitement. He instantly assumed that his faintly blushing big brother confirmed his suspicions.

"Daddy, can you hold me?" Emil begged out loud, squirming in Lukas's arms. The two adults were becoming quite self-conscious about the topic of them coming together to be parents. Timidly, Lukas handed his precious baby brother over to the nervous looking man. Mathias instantly recuperated from his initial shock, holding Emil high above his head, so he was able to sit on his shoulders. He giggled, holding onto Mathias's large hands tightly to keep his balance.

"Now you're taller than both of us!" Mathias hooted, enjoying the time he had with little Emil.

Thirty minutes of laughs, pictures, and riding on a train, Lukas could not deny that he loved this 'family' date with Mathias. Perhaps fate drew them together, as much as Lukas wanted to deny that thought.

All of a sudden, two familiar individuals approached them.

"Mathias! How are you doing, mi amigo?" Mathias grinned at his coworker and high fived him with a grin spread across his face.

"On a date with Lukas and his kid, Emil." Mathias explained confidently, placing a hand on Lukas's shoulder. He couldn't help the blush that was rising up to his cheeks when Mathias said that they were on a date. It was a 'family' date. Lukas viewed it as having an exciting time with Emil at the zoo. It was supposed to be innocent.

Lukas picked up Emil and cocked out his hip to support him. He remembered the Italian fairly well from the dance club and the Spaniard was hard to forget. His presumptions about whether they were a couple or not was confirmed when they started holding hands. Lovino snatched his hand out of Antonio's hand in embarrassment. Lovino's brown eyes switched between Mathias, Lukas, and Emil. His smirk grew wider at his assumptions. Antonio stepped forward to poke Emil on his small nose, "Eres muy lindo." This compliment made his boyfriend a little jealous.

"Why do you call him very cute? I thought I was the only one who was muy lindo? Idiota!" Antonio switched his attention from the blushing child to his jealous boyfriend with a smirk.

"Oh relax, mi tomate!" Antonio winked, poking Lovino on his reddened puffed out cheeks. He slapped his hand away, because of pride and awkwardness.

Mathias grinned at how cute their relationship seemed in public. Antonio was all sweet and lovey-dovey, while Lovino had a spicy attitude towards his affections. He supposed Lukas was probably the same. He was a master at concealing his emotions, but Mathias witnessed a faint smile. It was there but it was microscopic.

"Have you been to the exhibit with the cute little puffins?" Antonio asked, quickly grabbing Lovino's lonely hand, and squeezing it securely so he couldn't jerk it away from him.

Emil perked up at this with an amazed expression, "Mommy! Can we go? Please?" Lukas swiftly kissed Emil on his lips in front of the other three men and nodded with a tiny grin. Lukas really didn't care what others rumored about his affections towards his baby brother. If they had a problem with it, then they can walk out the door and let the door hit them on the way out.

"Of course, cuteness. How about we grab a bite to eat first?" Lukas rubbed his nose against Emil's button nose in a playful manner. The sight was too charming for Antonio, Lovino, and Mathias to handle. Lukas was such a wonderful parent towards his five year old brother.

"Lovino said that he would love to join in with you three!" Antonio announced suddenly, throwing the Italian under the bus. Before he could argue that he did not say such a thing, Antonio pressed his lips against his to shut him up. Lovino glared with a slight pout. Mathias encouraged the idea and Lukas nodded in agreement. Emil loved the company and they were all so nice to him and his big brother. He continued to remind himself to call Lukas his mommy. In fact, it was becoming a habit. A comforting habit.

Upon arriving at a concession stand, Emil pointed out that he wanted a slice of pizza. This request impressed the southern Italian. He assumed that he would want a hamburger or candy like most of these hyperactive children running around.

"Where the hell are their parents?" Lovino asked his Spanish boyfriend in his native tongue with crossed arms. Yes, once again Lovino freed his hand from Antonio's clutches. Lukas nodded, ordering two slice of pizzas and asked Mathias if he wanted something. He nodded, stepping besides Lukas and Emil with money in his hand. It was his treat to them and he really didn't want Lukas to pay for anything. He was a single parent and needed to save as much money as possible.

Lukas thanked Mathias for covering his and Emil's meal. The worker served them three slices of pizzas right away and a water was given to Emil for free. They didn't even ask for one, but the deed was very considerate. Lovino and Antonio ordered the same thing. There were other foods on the menu besides pizza. But everyone was feeling Italian today.

Locating a shaded table nearby with six chairs, they headed over there to eat their pizzas. Lukas lifted Emil up to sit in the chair between his seat and Lovino. He mentally sulked for being treated like a little kid. Before Lukas could touch the chair that he was going to sit in, Mathias pulled it out for him to sit down on. After Lukas claimed the seat, Mathias assisted him with pushing the chair closer to the table.

"Thank you, Mathias," Lukas spoke up gracefully and peeked over at his brother. This was very sweet of Mathias and he was usually not as gentleman like in front of others, but Lukas seemed to have an influence over him. It wasn't a bad thing.

"Watch out, dear. It's hot… Here," Lukas muttered, leaned over to pick up his pizza and cut it into smaller pieces. He blew cool air through his tightly parted lips on a particularly small piece of steaming pizza. Afterwards, he tasted it first to sense the temperature. It was lukewarm. It was safe enough. Emil automatically opened his mouth like a baby chick as Lukas popped it in his salivating mouth. Lovino watched wearily, biting his slice of tomato topped pizza distractedly. Antonio smiled dreamily, thinking of ways to do that with Lovino. Mathias was enchanted by how compassionate Lukas was towards his baby, but the opposite at the club. It was such a heart throbbing scene in his honest opinion.

Lukas found it somewhat discomforting when he side glanced at three guys watching him feed his baby brother. As soon as Emil finished his pizza, Lukas picked his slice of pizza up to eat and inwardly frowned at how lukewarm it tasted. Thinking on the bright side, he wouldn't have to blow on his slice of pizza like he did with Emil's food.

* * *

A/N: Hehehe~! Please leave me a review! :) They're like CUPCAKES; so SWEET and ADDICTING. ;D And it helps me update faster as well! Motivation right there~ Thank you as always my loyal readers! ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

Min Dyrebare Gave (My Precious Gift)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the cover image.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I really appreciate it! :D I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6

* * *

"Are you having fun, Emil?" Lovino asked suddenly after he swallowed the last bite of his tomato topped pizza.

"Yes sir," Emil mumbled out shyly, clinging onto Lukas's shirt with a blush. Everyone's attention was on him. He was under the spotlight and that triggered the shyness in him. Lukas ruffled his hair as he scooted out of his seat and lifted him into his comforting arms.

"Hey! I'm not an old man, kid!" There went his temper and Antonio swiftly pull on his curl. That earned the Spaniard a punch in the arm followed with a head-butt. Emil chuckled at how they wrestled in a childish manner. Mathias stood up abruptly with a grin spread across his lips. Antonio and Lovino copied the same action of standing up when Lukas stepped forward. He bounced him subtly, not wanting to upset his stomach after he just ate lunch. They were incredibly off schedule today. Lukas was always a punctual individual. Although, with this new job and all of these unexpected plans, the usual schedule was in disarray. Not too bad, but still out of his comfort zone.

"I wanna see the puffins!" Emil declared enthusiastically when he realized that his big brother was casually strolling past the other animals. All he thought about was watching his _favorite_ bird hop around. He had seen them on TV, however he desired to see the real ones.

When the small group arrived at the exhibit with the puffins, the crisp air made their skin crawl. Emil wanted to snuggle against his brother's chest. Unfortunately, the sight of puffins overpowered his need to stay warm.

"Oh look at that!" Mathias pointed over at the puffins hopping around happily. If it weren't for Lukas's secure hold on his squirming body, then Emil would have flown away from him in a flash.

"Let me down! Let me down!" Emil chanted softly, shaking Lukas's shoulders impatiently. Lukas pressed a finger to his lips and blew, "Shhh…" Emil calmed down, nodding obediently.

"Can I hold the figlio?" Lovino spoke up awkwardly with his arms stretched out.

Lukas's indigo eyes scanned him with uncertainty. "It's fine. Just don't drop him."

Emil's hold around Lukas's neck tightened as Lukas attempted to hand him over. He whimpered against Lukas's neck, "No…"

After hearing Emil's response, Lovino rubbed the back of his head in question.

"Te amo… Lovi, mi tomate." Antonio winked, draping an arm around his neck. Lovino blushed at what he said in Spanish and then smiled back instead of hitting him over the head with a random object.

The moment Mathias asked Emil if he could hold him, he instantly snapped his attention to Mathias. He happily jumped into Mathias's arms and they laughed. As they laughed freely, Lukas felt a foreign feeling cultivate deep inside of him. Could it be happiness or maybe a hint of jealousy? He was afraid all of a sudden.

"Mathias, give me _my_ child back…" His tone of voice sounded oversensitive as he reached out to hug his little brother back with a relieved sigh. It was too soon to allow these guys to hold his baby… brother. Mathias shoved his wounded emotions aside and forced a huge grin on his face. Did Lukas not trust him around his kid?

"I love you, Mommy!" Emil giggled, leaning forward to kiss him on the mouth then pulled back swiftly with a rosy blush. Lukas's harmonious giggle made Mathias's heart melt inside of his chest. That giggle. He hoped to trigger that effect from Lukas on his own accord.

"Let me down, Mommy!" Emil cried out for the umpteenth time today, however he did not mind spoiling his little brother. Emil reached out to hold _Mathias's_ hand instead of his hand. Lukas inwardly frowned, but recovered once he felt the small fingers grasp his hand. His heart palpitated at the sight of Emil attempting to connect him and Mathias together. Secretly, Lukas wondered if Emil was subtly striving to bring them together. He wasn't so sure about Mathias just yet. He seemed excellent around his darling Emil. Yet with his natural motherly instinct, he refused to cave in immediately.

"Daddy, can you pick me up?" Emil begged, tugging persistently on the larger hand he was grasping with a pleading look on his adorable face. That was his special effective face; the one where nobody could deny his wishes.

"Is it okay with your Mommy?" Mathias asked politely; not wanting to distress Lukas again.

"Mommy, can I?" Emil directed his attention to the quiet blonde to the left on him with puppy dog eyes. It was so difficult.

"No, I want you to stay with me," Lukas knew he hurt Emil's feelings, but he had to put his foot down. Mathias and he were just coworkers and they only met two days ago. He should have waited at least, give or take, a few months before sharing his precious Emil with him.

"What? But wh-"

"Because I said so, Emil." Lukas cut him off sternly and lifted him into his arms. He refused to glance over at Mathias. Although, he side glanced to see where Antonio and Lovino went. They must have departed moments ago. Turning his full attention back to the glossy eyed five year old in his arms, he felt terrible but he had to limit his spoiling.

"Hey, don't cry…" Lukas whispered against his trembling bottom lip and swiftly wiped away a tear that rolled down his chubby cheeks. Emil nodded obediently, fighting back the tears. Mathias shoved his hands into his pockets, feeling the date take a turn for the worst. He checked his watch and his eyes widened at the time. It was almost six o' clock. He had to be at work by eight thirty. Heaving a sigh, he subtly steered the other two out of the puffin exhibit. Emil buried his face into the crook of Lukas's neck and shuddered from the cool air.

By the time they were heading towards the entrance of the zoo, Mathias smiled awkwardly at the silent twenty year old and the tired child in his arms.

"Well, I had a fun time. I hope lil' Emil feels better," Mathias rubbed the back of his head, glancing away. Lukas nodded with no expression on his face, "Thank you… For showing us a good time. It was nice of you. Thanks…" And Lukas unconsciously stepped forward to lean into Mathias's chaste hug with Emil separating their bodies. Emil snapped his focus from the warm spot on the crook of Lukas's neck, twisted to the side, leaned forward slightly to press his faintly smiling face against his robust chest. Mathias ruffled his hair playfully, "Be good to your Mommy. I hope to see you again."

"Bye, Da-" Emil was muffled when Lukas kissed him on his lips before walking away. He whispered against his forehead to not call him that anymore. Lukas knew it was wrong to date his coworker, who he barely knew. It wasn't that he didn't like Mathias; he didn't want to rush into anything. Any commitments. Mathias headed for his sports car with a small smile yet something deep inside of him was hurting. Brushing his trivial feelings aside, he reversed his black sports car out of the parking lot and drove back to his house.

Meanwhile, Lukas was dealing with Emil who was throwing a tantrum in his car seat. He leaned forward to smooch him on his forehead and tickled him to make him feel better. Other parents were starting to stare in their general direction with scowls and shocked expressions.

"Emil, please quiet down. What do you want?" He asked after slamming the door shut and settling in his driver's seat to start up the truck.

Emil sniveled, "I'm tired and hungry."

"But we just ate!" Lukas accidentally raised his voice as he turned out of the local zoo's parking lot.

"B-But I'm a growing boy!" Emil screeched back just as loud as Lukas. He was intent on winning this yelling contest.

"Fine, fine." Lukas surrendered with a soft voice. He really wasn't in the mood to contend with the pouting child's temper tantrum.

Silence followed the entire ride home and Lukas dwelled on what happened between him and Mathias. Sighing as he pulled into the yard, he noticed that Emil had his mouth open with a string of drool preparing to fall onto his shirt. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. Without a care in the world, he continued his slumber even when Lukas opened the door to release him from the car seat. He carried the limp child and closed the door, locked it, and walked up to the doorstep to unlock it with ease. Luckily he had tonight off from serving drinks and food at the dance club.

Smiling brightly down at the snoozing five year old, he kissed his cheek after he placed him in their shared bed. Now he had time to contemplate and fix dinner for the family.

After waking up Emil and eating a late dinner with their uncle, he slipped into bed with Emil already falling asleep again.

"Jeg elsker deg, Emil…" Lukas whispered against Emil's relaxed lips before closing his tired eyes with a smile gracing his beautiful features.

Emil's teachers informed Lukas over the phone that the children had a week off of school that Sunday morning. That meant that Lukas would spend more time with his baby brother and sleep in later. Not too much, because he had to prepare not just him for the day, but Emil as well.

Every morning Lukas struggled with Emil's reluctance to allow him to wash himself. So, this morning, he decided to mix things up. Perhaps, become closer to his little brother and keep him further away from Mathias. Therefore, he tugged the flailing boy in his arms to take a bath. Yes, there were those mornings where Emil didn't want to take a bath. He would never understand why Emil reacted that way. It wasn't like he was traumatized.

"I'll take a bath with you, Emil!" Lukas encouraged the squirming five year old with an enthusiastic tone and a grin that he would only show for his baby brother. Instantly he halted his fighting and nodded his head excitedly up at Lukas.

Lukas prepared the bubble bath with a peaceful smile gracing his lips. Emil was downright ecstatic about the plans to take a bubble bath with his big brother. Foamy bubbles started to brim at the edges of the tub, indicating that the lukewarm bath was ready to play in.

_Emil has never seen me naked…_

Lukas immediately blushed in front of his stripping naked five year old brother. Sure, he has seen Emil naked because he raised him and he couldn't do it blindfolded. Maybe if Emil closed his eyes? Oh, why was he being so bashful all of a sudden?

"Emil, close your eyes…" Lukas coughed out while his cheeks burned a brighter red that rivaled a tomato. Antonio and Lovino's beloved red tomatoes. The five year old was confused, holding onto the edge of the bath tub.

"Can you help me get in the bath first?" Lukas nodded, lifting up the bare naked boy, and setting him down carefully. He sunk into the foamy water, while his chin barely touched the surface of the bubbles. Lukas knew that the water would only shield him from his mid chest and down. He grabbed Emil's favorite sunshine rubber ducky with a natural smile. Wearing only his navy blue and white plaid boxers, he stepped into the bath.

"Mommy, why are you still wearing your underwear?" Emil questioned innocently with a high pitched voice. Without answering his question, he slipped off his boxers under the water with effort instead of ease. He tossed the waterlogged boxers out of the tub and turned his sleepy indigo eyes towards the grinning boy.

"Are you going to wash me?" Emil probed with a raised voice the second he caught Lukas's indigo eyes gradually closing. He yawned noisily, sinking down lower into the water. His weary head rested against the edge of the tub, "Just relax, baby…" He sighed out, "Come closer to your Mommy." Emil splashed around slowly, swimming over towards Lukas's resting spot. He cradled him, pressing his face against his slick chest, and leaned down to kiss him on top of his head.

Ten minutes later, Emil whimpered loudly and squirmed in Lukas's slackened arms. His big brother was slipping lower and lower into the water as his body shut down to sleep.

"W-Wake up, Mommy!" Emil cried out, pounding his small fists against Lukas's chest in vain.

* * *

A/N: Ah~! Let me know what you think! Thank you as always for reading my story! :D Reviews help motivate me as always!

Oh yes, Figlio translates to Child. (Just in case there was any confusion!)


	7. Chapter 7

Min Dyrebare Gave (My Precious Gift) level

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the cover image.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I really truly appreciate it! *hugs*

Chapter 7

* * *

The distant sound of Lukas's cellphone ringing alarmed him and he twisted away from the annoying echoes of the cellphone nearby. The five year old pulled harshly on Lukas's beloved blonde tresses, effectively waking him up.

"Oh s-shoes!" Lukas instantly censored his wording, eyes snapping open widely as he watched Emil's large lavender eyes water up with threatening tears. He apologized repeatedly to his baby brother for falling asleep. Hastily, he grabbed the bottle of shampoo and conditioner to wash Emil's soft locks of hair. Grasping for the large cup to rinse out the substances, Emil closed his eyes on cue before the waterfall of clean water splashed on top of his head. After that was completed, he scrubbed his brother's small body and washed himself with a different wash cloth. He scrubbed any dirt or grime out of his hair. Unplugging the water stopper, Emil clung onto Lukas in fear. The roaring sucking of water down the drain always terrified him. Lukas swiftly brought his knees up to his chest to conceal his private area and lifted the boy out of the bath tub. He pointed at the towel and felt like a jerk for making Emil grab the towel just because he was timid when he was nude.

"Good boy, I'm proud of you, Emil!" Lukas praised him, accepting the citrus towel from Emil's small hands, wrapped it around his lower half, and secured it. Right afterwards, he stepped out of the tub to dry the five year old off with a bright sunshine colored towel nearby. He watched as Emil turned away from him, pulled on his white briefs and turned around to smile up at Lukas.

He shot him a thumbs up, "You're growing up so fast. Please, slow down!" Lukas cried out liberally yet out of pure humor and Emil laughed gleefully. Lukas raised Emil's body off of the bathroom floor and cautiously flung him backwards onto the bed. Giggles erupted from his grinning mouth when Lukas's fingers attacked him with torturous tickles.

"Hahaha, let me choose out an adorable outfit for you to charm me with today," Lukas informed his zealously chuckling child on the bed, pulling away to search for an outfit. During the time of selecting a cute outfit, he noticed that he was still half naked. He attended to at least clothe himself in a pair of his favorite Norwegian flag boxers.

Carrying out the new outfit that he hid away for when he grew up, Emil raised an eyebrow at Lukas.

"Eh? What is that?" Emil asked nervously, scooting away from his smirking boxer clad big brother on the bed with the heels of his petite feet. Before he could escape, Lukas pounced onto the bed with his hands stretched out to capture the five year old.

Approximately four minutes and fifteen seconds of chasing Emil around the entire house and a sighing uncle in the living room later, he caught him. Lukas wrestled with him against the bed to force the deep indigo colored gown on him with puffy sleeves. Next, he placed a cute matching hat- that looked almost identical to his indigo sailor hat- on his head.

"I look like a_ girl_!" Emil argued in front of the tall mirror and squirmed restlessly in Lukas's arms with a scowl on his face.

"I need to get dressed." Emil perked at this opportunity with a smile, "Don't you dare think about taking it off while I'm away." Lukas shot him a stern look that challenged the pouting Emil to disobey him. "I'll spank you!" Lukas offered out loud as he strolled over to his ajar closet. He heard Emil make an 'hmph' sound. As he pulled a pair of light blue jeans and a random white band t-shirt out of his closet, the distance sound of shuffling alerted him.

"No, no, no!" Lukas chanted loudly, watching as Emil tugged at his sleeves, and then scooped him up into his arms. Emil pounded his right fist against Lukas's shoulder with a disappointed grunt.

"It's not fair!" Emil cried out childishly, "I wish _you_ were small like me and I was big like you. Then, I would carry you around in girly clothes." Lukas chuckled at his baby brother's complaints and absurd arguments.

After a few moments, Lukas carried Emil on his hip and left the bedroom. As soon as he located his favorite comfortable shoes, he stepped into the living room with light footsteps.

"Emil and I are going out to the park down the road that overlooks the large river. We should be back before sunset!" Lukas shouted out to his exhausted uncle on his aged recliner chair in front of the television. He simply nodded, watching his nephews vanish behind the front door.

Lukas whipped out his cobalt cellphone, glanced at the unknown number that called in he bathroom earlier, and shrugged as he shoved the phone in his back pocket.

"I love you, Em-"

Ring, ring, ring!

Lukas's cellphone almost caused him to drop the cuddling five year old on the ground and jump out of his skin. It was the same number. Should he pick it up? It might be something important.

"Hello?" Lukas's calm voice answered the phone and waited patiently for a reply. The person on the other end had a refined yet gruff voice. Lars, his manager was calling him.

"Why weren't you here last night?" He demanded an answer and fast. Lukas's eyes widened to the size of saucers. He completely forgot about his job! Now, he was treading on thin ice with his new job. Lukas explained that he didn't know and never received a schedule.

"Well, you originally had tonight off, but you're going to work tonight. If fact, I expect to see you in my office at eight thirty or I will fire you before you can say anything!" Lars shouted into the phone furiously and then hung up the phone, not waiting for an answer. With a tremble from his guardian, Emil glanced from the park ahead to Lukas's eyes full of turmoil.

Without a single word spoken between them, Emil leaned forward to kiss Lukas on his lips. Finally pulling out of his stupor, he swiftly kissed back with a gentle smile followed after. Emil heaved a sigh and grabbed onto Lukas's face, bringing their faces closer for another kiss. These kisses were becoming more romantic and that frightened Lukas. He had to put a stop to it. For some reason, it was comforting and he hesitantly kissed back.

"Eww! Don't kiss a child!" Some _ratchet_ thirty something year old woman scolded them from the bench they were sitting at. Lukas was prepared to react but Emil placed his small finger against his parted lips. He twisted to glare at the lady, "Mind your own business, lady!"

She made this dramatic face, inhaling a loud breath, huffed out and pressed her hand against her chest with a demeaning glare. Emil giggled at her overdramatized reaction and whispered something in Lukas's ear. He nodded, standing up slowly, and walked over to the metal bar ledge overlooking the river.

"It's so beautiful, Emil…" Lukas's breath was taken away by the sight of the sun setting in the distance. The reflections of blazing orange and rich yellow mixed in with the pastel lavender clouds across the skyline.

"Just like you, Mommy." Emil whispered out, hugging Lukas's neck tightly with his little chin resting on his shoulder. Lukas released an 'aww' sound and squeezed him closer to his body as they relaxed with the breezy winds combing through their hair. It was truly comforting to have such unconditional love. Emil loved him and he loved him back; if not more.

Ten minutes or so passed and Lukas checked the time on his phone. It read 5:22 and he heard Emil's belly grumble.

_Wow, time really does fly by when you're having fun._

"Are you hungry, sweetie?" Lukas poked the blushing five year old on his belly. He grabbed Lukas's poking finger in both of his hands and laughed loudly. Lukas started tickling his belly, "How are you so ticklish?" Emil squirmed his body in his protector's arms.

"Just wait until I grow bigger! I'll tickle you until y-"

Ring, ring, ring!

Lukas sent Emil an apologetic face as he accepted the call with a roll of his indigo eyes.

"I need you here as soon as possible! No questions asked." The other line clicked as soon as it spoke. An aggravated sigh made Emil arch an eyebrow, "What's wrong, Mommy?" Lukas sighed out, "I have to go back to work, baby…" Emil embraced Lukas's neck tighter as they walked back to their house.

_But, I'll be damned if I don't feed Emil first. Doesn't that bastard know I have a precious child to take care of?_

Only five minutes were spent walking from the park back to their house. Lukas scanned the empty living room in question.

"Uncle, are you here?" He shouted out while bouncing Emil in his arms. Emil pointed at a note on the kitchen table, "He left us a note, Mommy."

_Lukas, take care of Emil. You're a great brother to him. So, I'm not__ too worry. Anyways, I was called into work. I left you the truck. You know, just in case you need it. A buddy of mine picked me up. Take care. Love you._

Lukas's indigo eyes scanned over the words, placed it down on the table, and sat Emil down on his small chair at his cute personal dinner table. He smiled, fixing the fake flowers on the table as Lukas went to work cooking up a yummy fulfilling dinner for them to eat. Their uncle was apparently called into work, which meant that he would have to work a double shift. In order for this home to stay afloat, he had to bite his tongue and work to put bread on the table.

Lukas finished the Norwegian influenced meal, walked over to the child's dinner table and placed the mouthwatering meal in front of the five year old. He knelt down beside his baby brother with his plate of food. They ate in a tranquil silence. Emil would curiously peek over in his big brother's direction and he would meet his stare with a smile.

"Is it good?" Lukas asked sweetly after he swallow of mouthful of the food. Emil nodded excitedly with a huge grin.

"Mmm hmm!" His lavender hued eyes smiled at his big brother, finishing up the last bit of the delicious meal. Lukas finished shortly after, gulped down iced water, and took away his and Emil's dirty dishes. He washed them quietly, thinking about how work would go tonight. He was in no rush to go to work. Glancing at the clock on the kitchen wall, he noticed that it was almost eight o' clock. He could not remember what time Lars had called him in. Everything was a blur as far as he knew. Emil caught his attention by pulling off the gown that he dressed him in today. Lukas didn't scold him, because he was going to change his outfit anyways. There was no way that he would allow anyone else to see his precious Emil all dolled up. No, that was only for his enchanting indigo eyes to see.

"Go sit on the bed and I'll be right there to help you out, okay Emil?" The boy nodded gleefully and darted off to wait impatiently for a different outfit.

The minute he entered the bedroom, Emil was down to his white briefs on the bed and bouncing up and down happily. Lukas knew _exactly_ why he was so excited. It was because Lukas had no other choice but to bring Emil along to work with him. Another day that he would risk his baby's safety and he honestly knew nobody except his coworkers in this town. Yawning loudly, he selected a pair of jeans, a white shirt, and a pair of classic Converses for Emil to wear. Nothing too flashy. Just something simple that wouldn't overpower him. Emil would _always_ be cute regardless of the clothes or situation. That's one reason why he was protective.

The drive there was quiet and Emil was falling asleep already. Lukas had his skimpy sailor outfit concealed with a black trench coat. Surprisingly, the weather was chilly since it was dark outside. Things were going to be rough, especially his first legit night on the job. As he pulled into the parking lot around back with the other employee's cars, he gently released Emil from the car seat and carried his snoozing body inside of the place. The loud music woke him right away and he started to become grouchy since he was rudely awoken.

"I wanna go to sleep, Mommy!" Emil cried out as soon as Lukas set him down on the sofa in the lounge room. Quickly disrobing his body of the trench coat, he placed it over Emil's small shivering body and kissed him on his lips. A reassuring kiss that, without any words, told Emil that he would be okay.

"Shhh, I'll be able to see you again on my break, cutie pie…" Lukas whispered against his lips like usual when Emil was unsettled. Tears welled up in his big lavender eyes at hearing about the separation from his big brother.

"B-But, I'll miss you!" Emil crawled out of the trench coat and clung onto his spandex sailor shirt desperately begging to stay with him.

"Baby, I can't. My boss needs to speak with me. I might be in trouble, so Mommy needs to g-"

"Lukas!" Mathias shouted out with a root beer in his left hand. Lukas jumped five feet in the air from the sudden fright of Mathias's loud voice. What happened to the Mathias that went to the zoo with them on Saturday? Maybe he acted different in different places or situations? He wasn't sure, but he was downright annoying now. Emil brightened up when he caught a glimpse of Mathias's grinning face.

_Damn… Lukas is looking really hot tonight…_

* * *

A/N: I'm very thankful for everything! The readers, reviewers, followers, favorite-rs (Laughs), and the motivation to continue! Please let me know how it's going! ^.^ Oh yeah, I enjoy seeing the different countries that are reading this story, because I envision the characters! *hugs* Okay, I'll done rambling! xD


	8. Chapter 8

Min Dyrebare Gave (My Precious Gift) level

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the cover image.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I really appreciate it!

Chapter 8

* * *

A/N: I would love to give a shout out to For My Own Personal Pleasure! She is one amazing person and has always been there for me! Thank you! *hugs* You're the best! Enjoy this long chapter!

* * *

"Hey, ya brought lil' Emil with ya? I don't know if boss will approve of that, Lukas." Mathias admitted offhandedly while searching for his handy dandy coloring book to keep Emil entertained. He handed the coloring book and crayon box to Emil's little clutching hands. Lukas brought a hand up to his forehead and frowned at his sudden headache. His short navy blue spandex shorts glimmered from the lights above and that attracted a pair of ocean blue eyes. His eyes switched from Lukas's backside and he stepped towards him.

"Hey, are ya okay? Do ya need to drink some water?" Mathias offered, rushing over to the break room fridge. Lukas thanked the taller blonde, twisted the cap open, and gulped it until it was half full. He could have drank more water, but Emil appeared thirsty and he cared about Emil's everything.

"Here, baby…" Lukas settled next to the little boy with the icy water bottle and watched closely as Emil swallowed the rest of the remaining water. Despite Lukas's headache and need for more water, Emil always had precedence over his wants and needs. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to ask for additional bottles of water? Mathias seemed nice enough. Aside from his annoyingness, he was a pretty chill guy.

"Is it okay if we can have another water bottle or two?" Lukas asked almost timidly; not trying to be a burden. He nodded, digging through the fridge and handed Lukas two bottles of water. He twisted Emil's bottle of water open first and then proceeded to open his bottle. Simultaneously, both of the brothers drank their water at the same time. Mathias thought it was cute in a strange way.

After finishing the entire water bottle, Lukas kissed Emil on his wet lips and ruffled his hair after explaining that he loved him and would never leave him forever. It would only be a few hours and he would try to sneak back in to share a kiss. Emil was finally comforted and Mathias was urging him to meet up with their boss.

"Listen up!" His boss yelled after taking a long drag of his cigarette. Lukas held his breath, nodding obediently at his irritated boss.

"I want you to go out there and make those customers happy. You better smile. I choose you to be a _waitress_, because you are attractive!"

_That's the only reason? Wow, how shallow. And did he just call me a waitress? Ugh… _

His boss waited impatiently for Lukas to force a fake smile. He felt fake, disgusted, and insulted beyond belief. If it weren't for all of those rejections, then he would tell Lars to shove a stick up his ass and march away after yelling 'I quit!' But he refrained from doing so. He needed the cash, the tips, and the work experience.

"Now get out of my sight and make my clients happy!" Those were the last words he heard from Lars. He nodded, twisted away from his boss, opened the door, and left quickly.

The music was pumping, people were dancing up against each other, and the drunk customers were getting plastered. Honestly, he was nervous about being a rookie and people would take advantage of him. He just had to remember to flirt. Was he even capable of that sort of thing?

All of a sudden, Lukas felt a hand of his backside and he twisted around to see Tino. What in the world? Was that his way of greeting or was he hitting on him? His white silk gloved hand dipped down lower to rest on his right butt cheek, which caused him flinch.

"Hey, Lukas. You're looking good tonight!" Tino greeted him happily over the upbeat music and smacked his butt flirtatiously. He flinched due to surprise from the impact.

"Why are you touching me, Tino?" He enquired loudly in an apathetic voice with a dissatisfied expression on his face.

"I'm getting you used to what happens to the waiters around here. I would rather have you freak out on me than attack the customer, you know?" Oh that explains a lot, but why is his hand still resting there?

Another larger hand slapped his other butt cheek, "Is m' wife bother'n you?" This towering Swede leaned in close, whispering hotly in Lukas's ear, "He can be a na'ghty wife som'times."

"O-Oh no. It's fine, really…" Apprehensively, Lukas shouted over the enthusiastic music, retaining his inexpressive face.

"Hi, m' name is Berwald. I'm from Sw'den." Lukas nodded, stepping away from both of the interesting blondes. As Lukas backed up, someone grunted in displeasure and shoved him forward. He glanced over his shoulder to see none other than an irked southern Italian, also known as, Lovino. Simply ignoring the collision, he decided to walk over to a table with a blonde haired guy and a nervous looking brunette.

"Hello, what would you like to order?" Lukas asked indifferently with a small forced smile. The blonde cross dresser blushed furiously at the sight of a new waiter in his favorite gay bar.

"You are, like, so cute!" He shouted over the music with a wink in his direction. Lukas didn't respond to his flirtations, holding up the paper pad with a pen pressed against it.

"Thanks, what can I get for you?" He glanced at the blonde before switching his attention towards the blushing brunette.

"I'm totally in the mood for a fruity drink. I don't care which one." He waved nonchalantly, most likely disappointed due to Lukas's nonresponsive reaction to his flirty attitude. He scribbled it down on the note pad, turned his attention to the brunette, and asked the same question.

"I-I think I'll have the same, please?" This one seemed rather shy and nervous to the max.

"Perfect, I'll be right back." No further words were exchanged and Lukas was thankful for that. As he walked towards the bar, he watched as Antonio prepared three drinks at once to the customers. The second that Lukas was seen by his emerald eyes, a grin spread across his face.

"Lukas! Como estas? How is it going out there for you, cutie?" Even the Spanish bartender was flirting with him. He shrugged nonchalantly, leaning up against the counter. Unconsciously, he thrusted his butt out with one leg bent and his elbows against the counter with his hands cradling his chin. The pose attracted various stares from the surrounding drunkards.

"I need two fruity drinks. They said it didn't matter which one it was." Lukas informed, standing up straight, and watched in astonishment at Antonio's expeditious service. Hopefully he would progress in this place and make his boss proud.

"Thanks, Antonio!" Lukas hollered over the music as he strutted away from the bar area with the two fruity drinks in his hands. Upon returning back to the table he waited on, the blonde was basically undressing him with his brilliant green eyes. The brunette seemed rather distracted by something else in the distance. Lukas placed down both of the drinks, forcing a small smile, "Enjoy!" He scolded himself for sounding so fake. The voice, smile, and bounce to his step were all to please his boss and prevent a termination from this job.

"Hey, come back!" The cross dresser called out, waving his hand in the air to beckon him over to their table. Honestly, Lukas would rather not. Biting his tongue, he smiled sweetly. The same fraudulent smile that he used for them earlier.

"Yes?"

"Can I, like totally have a hug?" The request sounded flirty and held a hint of lust from the blonde. Before he could protest, his boss popped into his thoughts. A very upset boss yelling at him to please his clients. Reluctantly, he leaned in to awkwardly embrace the customer.

He struggled to back away from the constricting embrace, but the blonde was not intending to release him anytime soon. Squirming in the man's arms, he shouted out for Mathias to save him. Luckily, the gregarious bouncer was nearby and he rushed over there with a scowl painting on his face.

_How dare someone else touch Lukas!_

"Sir, please let go of the waiter." Mathias demanded heartlessly, grabbing Lukas by his hips. This customer was resisting the command, tightening his hold on Lukas's upper half. The brunette across the table stood up and shocked the blonde when he pressed his lips against his. Instantly, the cross dresser released poor Lukas and leaned in to kiss the brunette. Mathias stumbled backwards with Lukas in tow,  
"Whoa!" And Mathias caught his balance with Lukas falling against his chest. Blushes dusted over their cheeks at the close proximity.

"Sorry, Lukas!" Mathias hollered out over the pumping club music, observing Lukas disconnect from him in an exigency. While running away, various men strived to touch his body. He was starting to hate this job. Mortified and exasperated beyond belief, he zipped in the direction of the lounge room. He caught a glimpse of Mathias approaching him hastily in the mirror.

The first thing he set his shaky indigo eyes on was the snoozing Emil on the sofa. He was snuggled in the long black trench coat. Shuddering from the former events, his hands swiftly scooped the groggy five year old into his arms. His lavender eyes stared out of focus up into a pair of indigo eyes full of hysteria.

"W-What's wrong… Mommy?" Emil yawned exhaustedly and nuzzled against his exposed chest affectionately. Lukas shook his head, breathing out shaky breathes to calm himself down.

Suddenly Lukas heard the door swing open and leaned forward to kiss Emil on his forehead. Mathias didn't say anything, hugging the disturbed blonde loosely from behind.

"Do you want me to follow you around while you serve the customers, Lukas?" Mathias offered, releasing him the second he felt Lukas's body stiffen up. Emil arched an eyebrow in curiosity, pouting at the same time.

"Can you hold me just a little bit longer, Mommy? I_ really_ missed you."

Lukas smiled beautifully down at his little Emil, fulfilling his request. A genuine smile only for him to enjoy. Mathias stepped away from the two and returned back to his work.

Five minutes later of cuddling, Emil's heavy eyes gradually shut and Lukas swiftly pecked him on his lips. Shortly afterwards, he cautiously placed the sleeping boy on the sofa, covered his body with the trench coat, and lifted his head to shove a comfy pillow under it. One final lingering kiss on Emil's forehead and a couple deep breaths, he departed from the lounge room.

Wearing his best face, he wandered over towards a table that hasn't been served yet. There were two girls, giggling together as they looked over the menu that Lukas placed down before their eyes. Knowing that they would mostly likely not try to do anything naughty to him, he asked them what they would like to order. Once again, like the previous customers that he served, they ordered a fruity alcoholic beverage. That drink seemed to have a high popularity rating this evening. After hurrying past other customers, Lukas requested the two requested drinks from Antonio. He smiled, happy that Lukas was starting to become comfortable with his new job.

"Enjoy ladies…" Lukas forced that fake smile, placing the drinks in front of them. They thanked him kindly and sipped the drinks with satisfied expressions. After departing from them, he waltzed over to another table filled with four men.

Out of nowhere, Tino danced over next to Lukas with four drink balanced on a large circular plate. With a flirty wink, he bent over in a suggestive manner, handing the drinks to the customers across from the table. One of them spanked him and he made this noise similar to a purr. It was strange. So, Lukas was doing it all wrong?

One of the guys slipped a few dollar bills in his short light blue spandex shorts and squeezed his butt playfully. Tino giggled out, poking at the customer's face with a professional blush.

"Enjoy, boys!" Tino chuckled as he grabbed the immobilized Lukas by his upper arm and dragged him to a more secluded area of the dance club.

"Did you see how I acted?" Lukas merely nodded, knowing that he would never be even remotely that great at this waiter job. There he goes again with doubting himself.

"I want you to do the same thing. I'm seriously trying to help you. I watched that blonde haired customer hugging you and Mathias was stupid to order them not to do that. You could have earned a huge tip if you let the customer enjoy the service."

This made Lukas's blood boil!

He was dying to yell out, 'Oh, so you're basically telling me to become a _whore_!' but once again, he sealed his mouth shut and nodded. This was ridiculous!

Throughout the rest of the night, Lukas awkwardly flirted with barely any facial expressions with the customers and clenched his fists when they would smack his butt. Somehow he managed to collect over two hundred dollars in those three short hours. Tino smiled at how much he was progressing, yet felt a hint of jealousy. It seemed like Lukas barely strove to earn the tips with his body and still acquired an abundance of money from the clients.

"Mommy?" Emil rubbed his tired lavender eyes, patting his small hand just above his knee on his tippy toes, and pouted at his distracted guardian.

"Mommy!" He screamed at the top of his lungs over the music, which instantly grabbed his attention. His indigo eyes widened considerably, snatching up Emil from the floor, and holding his tear stricken face against his exposed chest. He bounced him in his arms, trying his best to sooth his baby brother from crying.

He made Emil cry and it stabbed him in his rapidly palpitating heart. How did Emil escape from the lounge room? He desperately wanted to discipline him, but that would only trigger additional tears from the distressed five year old.

Customers watched as their attractive waiter kissed the child in his protective arms on his trembling lips.

"Shh… Don't cry, Emil. I'm here to protect you…" Lukas whispered softly in his ear. Even though the hyped up music was blaring, Emil slowly calmed down to his silky deep voice with tears streaking his reddened cheeks.

"Hey waiter!" One of his customers that he neglected shouted out at him. He carried Emil on his hip and approached the man who yelled at him.

"Can I get another refill?" Lukas nodded, memorizing which alcoholic beverage that was and held Emil close to his body when he arrived at the bar area. Antonio perked up at the child in Lukas's arms and sent him this worried expression.

"Why is your child here? Lukas, you need to keep him in the lounge room! Pronto Lukas! Vamos before Lars catches you!" Antonio warned him in a pressurized serious tone of voice and waved over his Italian boyfriend, Lovino, to serve the irate customer that Lukas had to reject. He bounced the slowly calming down teary eyed child in his arms and continued to kiss him against his forehead.

* * *

A/N: Please leave me a review! Thank you for your continued support! You are amazing! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Min Dyrebare Gave (My Precious Gift) level

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the cover image.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I really appreciate it!

Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you for making it this far and thank you for enjoying my story! :D

* * *

The second they stepped through the threshold of the mirror door, Lukas struggled to place him on the sofa. Emil tightened his grip around Lukas's neck and refused to let go. Whimpering loudly, Emil threw a temper tantrum from lack of sleep and separation. His shrill cries alarmed Tino, who just entered the room for his thirty minute break. He hurried over to the hysterical child and blatantly pushed Lukas out of the way to lift the child in his arms.

"Mommy!" Emil bawled out, squirming in Tino's secure arms. Lukas glared at Tino, who was holding _his_ child. That was_ his _job to console _his_ baby brother.

"Give me _my child_ back this instant." Lukas demanded, his voice dangerously low and severe. He watched Tino flinch at the effect of his spine chilling voice. Emil halted his whimpers, knowing that Lukas only used that tone of voice when someone snatched something that was extremely precious to him. He used it with their parents and he wasn't afraid to use it with Tino.

Reluctantly, Tino handed over the sniffling five year old and Lukas jerked him away possessively with a scowl.

"Whoa, calm down!" He breathed out in a high pitched voice at the blazing fury in those indigo eyes.

Without any further words, Lukas hastily snatched his long black trench coat from the sofa and stormed out of the lounge room to leave the dance club. He was done with everything. The needy customers, Tino trying to take his place, and degrading himself for tips. He was going to send in more online job applications. If they were to say he didn't last very long, then they are correct.

"Lukas, wait up!" Mathias rushed out of the entrance of the club and into the chilly night air. Panting while yelling out his name, he caught up to his retreating sexy body. Upon reaching him, he watched the fuming blonde swinging the car door open to place a whimpering Emil in his car seat. The five year old was quiet and shivered from the past midnight chilly breezes hitting his sensitive exposed arms. Lukas noticed this right away and shouldered off his trench coat to conceal his body with the warmth of the clothing. He shivered noticeably after kissing Emil on his lips and gently slammed the door shut. He ignored Mathias behind him and hoisted his body into the driver's side with no emotions. He was tired, irritated, and straight-out finished with tonight. He just wanted to go home, cuddle with his little one, and sleep peacefully. It was unfair for Emil to suffer and sacrifice his sleep, because of a job that required him to work late hours until sunrise. Their uncle was rarely home due to his job, so he could not leave Emil behind at the house.

Yawning loudly, Lukas finally rolled down his window with a blank expression and gazed into a pair of concerned blue eyes that belonged to Mathias.

"What is it, Mathias?"

"Hey, I resigned from my job." Lukas's indigo eyes widened in bewilderment at what Mathias admitted. Why would he do something so stupid? Something so impetuous?

"Why?"

"Because, I don't appreciate the way they treated you tonight. I told the manager that you wanted to quit as well."

It was true that he wanted to quit, but he was in a grumpy mood this evening.

"What?! Why would you do such a thing?" Lukas whispered out bitterly, clutching his steering wheel tightly, and feeling a mixture of emotions surging through his entire being.

"I'll tell you… Just follow me out of here." Mathias instructed lowly and turned away to leave Lukas's protests out of earshot.

Just what was he planning?

Following Mathias's nice black sports car into a gated community surprised him. He would have never imagined Mathias living in such a high class residence. Pulling up to a two story house, he parked next to Mathias's car. Soft snores echoed from Emil in his car seat. The sight was adorable. He would rather hear those soft snores than that blood curdling scream back at the club. Sure, he was familiar with Emil's temper tantrums that he threw from time to time, but his screams were never that deafening.

"Mommy? Where are we?" Emil mumbled out over Lukas's shoulder, watching as the pale drive way and the cracks moved further away from his view. Lukas patted his bottom gingerly, trailing behind Mathias. The unspoken communication was enough for Emil to zip his lips and remain soundless.

The warmth of the luxurious house enveloped their shivering bodies. Emil was wrapped up in Lukas's black trench coat while Lukas was exposed in his skimpy sailor uniform. Mathias flipped on the light switch to lighten up the living room.

"Take a seat. I'll be right back," Mathias grinned cheerfully, congratulating himself mentally for persuading Lukas to stay at his house for the night. Mathias searched for his favorite Danish flag fleece blanket that was enormous and had the ability to warm up to four people. He loved huge blankets to cuddle in on chilly nights like these.

Sadly, he had nobody to cuddle with in his life. Not even his goldfish would accept the invitation and he didn't have his precious goldfish anymore. It passed away three days ago. His love life was scarce, so when he laid eyes on the beautiful looking Lukas; he was captivated. His heart was stolen and he just hoped that Lukas wouldn't shatter it into a million pieces. Just like some of the men in his past. There was one person who dated him for two years, but the feelings weren't mutual. For that reason, he never dated since then and that was practically ten years ago.

_I just hope that I don't screw anything up with Lukas. _Mathias clutched the blanket in his large hands with a worried expression. As soon as it represented itself on his face, a dreamy expression took over at his next thoughts.

_He's so beautiful and somewhat difficult to figure out. Like a puzzle that I want to figure out. If I continue to behave like a gentleman, then I'll have a huge chance of winning over his somewhat cold heart. Maybe I'll risk cuddling closely with him after his lovable petite son goes to sleep._

He chuckled at the last thought and sighed out like a love-struck school girl. Breaking himself out of his thoughts, he grabbed the blanket- that smelled like a hint of his favorite cologne- from his queen sized bed.

Excitement was evident in his footsteps upon entering the living room to watch Lukas kissing his little Emil on the mouth. His jaw fell to the floor in utter shock. He was speechless. Was it even normal to do that with your child? He could understand the chaste kisses that he gives to him. But Emil was kissing him back. How the hell is that kid so _experienced_? He strived to keep his judgmental thoughts to himself for the first time in his life.

Mathias forced an obnoxious sound from his throat to interrupt them from their smooching. He refused to intrude and shout out how awkward it was to witness that intimate moment shared between them. A small pain stabbed at his heart as he noticed Lukas glanced away from him with a blank expression. Emil buried his blushing face into Lukas's warm chest. Mathias swore that he saw a faint blush rise up to his cheeks at being caught doing those thing with his little boy. It was there. He swore he saw a very faint pink tint on those cute cheeks that belonged to Lukas Bondevik.

"He just wanted to learn how to kiss someone…" Lukas murmured uncomfortably, creating a swift excuse to save their reputation. Mathias rubbed the back of his head, eyes averted to the side, and strained an awkward smile on his face as he chuckled like nothing happened.

"It's fine… Here," Mathias stepped forward to blanket them with his favorite blanket. Without asking for permission, Mathias plummeted his body down next to them under the blanket. He leaned against Lukas's shoulder and he felt the blonde's body become rigid.

"Do you have a guest bedroom that we can stay in for the night?" Lukas spoke up, inching away from the slightly larger blonde pressing the side of his head against his shoulder. Mathias sat up straight, nodded as he removed the blanket, and guided them into _his_ bedroom. Possibly he could spoon the attractive blonde. Oh, how he hoped that this old trick would work.

Unsuspectingly, Lukas carried his brother over to the bed and moved the blankets to the side to place him down with an endearing smile. Swiftly, he joined right beside him and kissed his forehead as he sang softly into his ear a different song. Every night, he composed a different bedtime song and cuddled closely behind him. The lights suddenly flickered off and the door closed. It was pitch black and there was no source of light. Emil automatically fell asleep, snoring softly from the over exhaustions of the day.

Mathias slipped out of his outfit and under the blanket silently. Lukas's indigo eyes shot open when he felt Mathias drape his strong arm over his slender waist. He wanted to protest but Emil would wake up and cry from having his sleep disrupted. He made a mental note to kick Mathias's ass in the morning. Or whenever he decided to wake up, which would be when Emil woke up.

"Good night, beautiful…" Mathias whispered against Lukas's ear, causing his entire body to tighten up in discomfort. He snuggled closer to Emil with his eyes squeezed shut. Mathias unconsciously spooned the blonde during his sleep. Eventually Lukas surrender to sleep and dreamt of crazy dreams that caused him to toss and turn.

Eight hours later, Lukas blinked his sleepy indigo eyes open and cuddled closer to the warmth that was keeping his body enveloped in comforting heat. Sighing out in relief, he mumbled something in Norwegian. It took a few moments to comprehend the situation. As soon as he fluttered his eyes open again, he discovered that he snuggled up against Mathias's muscular chest. He struggled to turn over to see an empty spot where Emil should have been.

_Where's Emil?!_ Was his only frantic thought. He disregarded the fact that Mathias's strong arms were wrapped around his body like a child holding a teddy bear. Squirming violently, Lukas managed to escape Mathias's clutches. He rolled out of bed to realize that Emil was breathing soundly on the _floor_. He must have accidentally knocked his poor baby brother off of the bed during the nightmares that he was having. Hastily, he scooped up Emil's little sleeping body from the chilly floor.

"I'm so sorry, Emil!" Lukas gasped out, noticing the dried up tears in his closed eyes. Pressing his lips against the child's right temple made him feel slightly less guilty.

At the sound of Lukas's frantic voice, Mathias and Emil woke up with a startle.

Ring, ring, ring!

Lukas struggled to his feet with a half asleep five year old Emil in his arms. Mathias reached over to snatch Lukas's cellphone without his permission. Unknowingly, he picked up the unknown number and greeted the person on the other line.

"Hi, who is this?" The person's confusion caused Mathias to cringe and feel more than guilty for answering a call that was not for him.

"This is Mathias. Who are ya?" He answered truthfully, glancing over at the blonde who was trying to sooth his child from crying. Emil was cranky from not sleeping very well last night.

"This is his boyfriend. Why do you have his phone?" Mathias's jaw dropped, blue eyes widened, heart raced, and his hand loosened around the cellphone. He dropped the cellphone on to the bed and directed his attention towards his object of affection. How could this be? Why didn't Lukas tell him that he had a boyfriend instead of leading him on? This made his blood boil. He hung up on the caller and slid off of the bed.

"Who called?" Lukas asked tenderly after pecking Emil on his lips to hush him so he could hear Mathias's voice. The taller blonde rounded the bed, stepped forward to wrap his arms around the other's body holding Emil, and stepped back.

"I didn't know ya already had a boyfriend, Lukas…" Mathias restrained from raising his voice out of resentment and betrayal. It was merely a disappointed whisper.

"_What_? I don't have a boyfriend." Lukas mentally slapped himself for saying it so hasty and defensively. Mathias caught on and hardened his gaze, not believing a word he said.

"Some _guy_ on your cellphone was asking for ya. He said that he was your _boyfriend_. Is this true?" Mathias's voice had a hint of jealousy as he stepped backwards, sat down on the edge of the bed, and blindly reached for Lukas's rejected cellphone.

"It might have been a random caller. But…" He trailed off nervously. He avoided Mathias's eyes that were searching for answers. He wanted the truth from the man he truly feel in love with the night he met him at the dance club.

"That's weird, because I haven't given out my number to anyone besides the people who are already on there. Go ahead and search if you don't believe me."

Lukas didn't mind if he looked through his phone. He had nothing to hide and he barely used it anyways. Emil held precedence over everything else. Therefore, he didn't have time to just text away to random people. Honestly, he was not that type of individual.

Mathias's blue eyes scanned through all the text messages, which were very scarce. Most of them were about Emil and how he is doing. The cute things he does and asking questions about baby topics. He texted mainly girls and they talked about their babies. So, wait a minute, why would some random guy call his phone?

Changing the topic, Lukas questioned about why he told Lars that they both quit their jobs. Mathias's eyes downcast, remembering all of the things that he told Lukas last night. Or lack of things he told him. Oh, he was going to hate him so much now. Well, it's now or never. The truth would have to come out sooner or later. It just hurts him to come out with this confession.

"I'm sorry Lukas…" His voice was full of guilt, hands sweating lightly, and avoiding Lukas's suspicious gaze. Now it was his turn to stand under the spotlight.

"What's wrong?" He probed with suspicion, squeezing Emil closer to his chest and bouncing him subtly. Mathias gulped down his mixed emotions and stared directly in his eyes. With a heavy sigh, his fingers grazed against the younger male's cheek lovingly. Lukas resisted the threatening blush that was prone to blemishing his cheeks.

"Well…"

* * *

A/N: The suspense! Thank you for your continued support! Please leave me a review~! I need motivation. ^.^


	10. Chapter 10

Min Dyrebare Gave (My Precious Gift)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or cover image.

Chapter 10

* * *

"I didn't resign…" It was a whisper that Lukas barely managed to hear, but it was still heard.

"What about me?" Lukas asked suddenly, feeling fear consume his mind. He jolted away from the large hand that was caressing his cheek affectionately. It was unfair that he would lie to him, but he prayed that Mathias was joking about his status of employment.

"Yeah, you're still a waiter. A very _alluring_ one at that." Mathias winked at the Norwegian, attempting to lighten the sober mood in the atmosphere.

"Are you hitting on me?" Lukas twisted away with a faint blush on his cheeks. Emil scooted up into his arms, grabbed his big brother's cheeks, and giggled while squishing them together.

"W-What are you talking about?" Mathias choked out at the unexpected question from the younger male. His cheeks heated up as he stumbled back from the question's impact. Lukas side glanced from behind his blonde bangs, squeezing Emil tighter to his chest. He directed his attention back to Emil's inexpressive face and kissed him on his forehead. That expression looked very similar to his own expressions that he would have every now and then.

"I… I have to go now!" Lukas hastily informed Mathias of his plans and scurried out of the bedroom with Emil's small arms wrapped securely around his neck. As he was shoving his feet into his shoes by the front door, Mathias placed a hand on his shoulder. Lukas flinched at the contact, blush reddening, and he pushed the door open without looking back.

"Bye…" Mathias whispered more to himself, his hand lying by his side without a care. Heaving a depressed sigh, he pivoted on his heels and prepared for the tiresome day ahead.

Pouring cereal into his clean porcelain bowl, his thoughts started to drift to a certain blonde. The images of him snuggling close to Mathias last night was a magical feeling. His slender body pressed up against Mathias's warm muscular chest. The way he nuzzled against him throughout the night and shaped into his spooning figure. It was perfect. They molded together perfectly. Mathias recalled him tossing and turning from what he assumed was a nightmare. He needed comforting and that is exactly what Mathias provided.

But this morning he panicked because Emil was knocked onto the floor. Poor kid.

Milk doused the frosted cereal in his bowl with tiny splashes flying on to the light wooden hued dining table while he yawned reluctantly. His thoughts revolved primarily around Lukas and little Emil. If he wanted anything in the world, he would be the father and a few beers on the side. Yeah, he wouldn't mind a beer right about now. He decided against it, which was rare. He didn't want to drown his gloom with alcohol... just yet.

Next, he thought about that random call that claimed that he was the boyfriend of his love. Mixed negative emotions surged throughout his system. It continued to eat away at him. That person. Who was he and how did he get Lukas's cellphone number? It didn't seem to make any sense. Unless Lukas was lying to him and probably told the stranger to not text him? Insecurity entered his system similar to each spoonful of cereal disappearing into his mouth.

_Ring, ring, ring!_

"Hello?" Mathias answered his cellphone, speaking in a slightly depressed tone of voice. After lying to Lukas and Emil, the guilt overrode his signature confidence. All he wanted was an excuse to experience a tender moment with Lukas. Innocent cuddling for one night was all he wanted and finally he got it. Unfortunately, he got what he wanted without thinking about the consequences. Now what was he going to do about their relationship? That is, if there is one between them.

"Someone called out. I need you here tonight." It was Lars on the other end with his distinguishable accent. The frosted cereal flakes danced around in the milk while the realization settled in. Mathias clenched the spoon in his other hand, diving the tip into the last remnants of the cereal, and made a noise of approval once the food entered his waiting mouth.

Without another word, the call ended and Mathias gulped down the rest of milk that remained in the bowl. As he scooted backwards from the table and lifted himself onto his feet, he found himself harboring something other than his signature grin.

Meanwhile, Lukas casted his eyes away from Emil with a slight frown. Sadness shrouded his thoughts as he secured a puzzled Emil into his car seat. Placing a chaste kiss on the younger boy's lips, he withdrew with a forced closed smile. How could Mathias injure his trust between them? Sure, it would be fine if he were to lie about having paperwork and deciding to lie about it to spend time with him and Emil. However, lying to his face about resigning _both_ of them not only destroy a small piece of his trust; it damaged his view of him being a _potential_ father to Emil. If he could just lie like that in order to spend a night with him, then what else was he capable of?

"Mommy?" Emil spoke up through the awkward silence in a soft cautious tone. Lukas glanced up in his rear view mirror, catching the larger lavender hued eyes of his baby brother. His child. His everything. His world.

"Yes, baby?" He asked warmly, loosening his wrenching grip on the steering wheel. Emil sent Lukas an encouraging smile, unconsciously causing Lukas to smile back. Emil glanced away to inspect his fingers when Lukas directed his attention to the road and cars surrounding them. It was busy today, Lukas noted as he switched on his blinker to turn on to his street. The drive between his and Mathias's house was not too far. The ride was only fifteen minutes with traffic.

The rest of the day consisted of playing with Emil even though Lukas was far from his mind with thoughts. By the time it was bedtime and Emil had a bath, Lukas sighed in relief that he wouldn't have to work tonight. He decided to jump in the shower and allowed thoughts to take over. Thoughts about a variety of things ranging from life to Mathias's actions. Regardless of achieving a great night of sleep, Emil had school in the morning. Hopefully that little brat wouldn't pick on him. He really wanted to talk with this little girl's parents and inform them of their daughter's bullying. They probably wouldn't scold her in the least.

"Sweet dreams, my little Emil. Count sheep, close your eyes, and go to sleep…I love you." Lukas sang softly in Emil's ear while tapping his fingertips gently against the small of his back. He couldn't help but smile when Emil rolled over to nuzzle his face against his chest. The sight was beyond words of how to describe adorable. One kiss on the head and yawn later, Lukas was out like a light along with Emil.

"Wake up, Mommy!" Emil's voice resounded throughout their bedroom and Lukas woke up to an impatient five-year old bouncing his fists against his torso. Looking over to his alarm clock,which he conveniently forgot to set, it read 8:09 A.M.

"Emil, I'm sorry that I slept in!" Lukas apologized, rolled out of bed, and expertly landed on his bare feet to dash out of the room with a clothed Emil in toe. Lukas fixed Emil and himself a breakfast drink. They were rushing the entire morning and the small affectionate kisses were absent. Once they were outside, Lukas lifted Emil into the car seat and kissed him on his forehead before he jumped in the driver's side to start it up. The engine grumbled momentarily as Lukas rolled out of the yard and pull out on the busy road. With only one minute to spare, Emil sat comfortably on Lukas's hip into the school. He scurried down the vacant hallway with Emil in one arm and his small book bag in the other arm.

Upon arriving at the classroom door, he knocked on the tan wooden door and peeked through the small window with a placid expression.

The teacher caught his gaze and smiled cheerfully. She held her index finger up to the class before strolling over towards the door.

"Good morning!" She greeted with a wide grin that almost rivaled Mathias's signature grin. Emil smiled at his early learning teacher and hid his face in the crook of Lukas's neck and shoulder even though he knew everyone there.

"Good morning, I apologize for his late arrival." Lukas looked away in guilt and stepped through the door after the teacher brushed it off. Emil was _always_ early. He figured that the teacher gave him a break for his first tardy.

All of the children's eyes focused on the little five year old clutching his arms around Lukas's neck. Emil didn't want to stay with the others, because he knew that the infamous bully sat across from him. She was so mean to him and always kicked him under the desk.

"Come on, Emil. Go have fun with your friends and learn new things." Lukas whispered in his ear, setting him down gently with slight trouble.

"Mommy, the meanie is right over there. She's going to hurt me again!" Emil whimpered up at him, grabbing onto his upper leg tightly. The teacher and Lukas failed to hear what Emil said and Lukas tried to coax him to sit down or he would get a spanking when he gets home. This upset Emil greatly. He felt as if nobody believed him. Forcing back his threatening tears, he received a hug from Lukas and a kiss on his pouting lips before he turned away to leave the classroom. Other students chuckled at the affection that was displayed before their immature eyes. Some of the young students whispered mean things about Emil like usual. Almost everyone talked behind his back and his teacher always brushed it off.

"Hey Emil?" His Belorussian bully whispered out the second Emil took his assigned seat across from her. He glanced away, digging through his bookbag to pull out his folder, and ignored the slightly older girl.

"Emil, I think Natalia is trying to get your attention." One of the students -from a small unknown country rarely known as Sealand- poked Emil's arm repeatedly and eventually Emil caved in. He turned his attention away from the teacher to focus on the girl with ashen blonde hair sitting directly across from him. She stuck her tongue out at him and gave him a thumbs down. He frowned, twisting away from the taunting troublemaker.

"You are a cry baby! Cry baby! Cry baby!" Her chants grew louder and other neighboring students snickered at the nickname. She kicked him harshly under the desk repeatedly and threw a paper ball against the left side of his head.

Before Emil could tell on her, Natalia sensed this instantly.

"Teacher! Emil is being mean to me!" Natalia wailed out with fake tears streaming down her cheeks. The teacher scowled at the five year old boy and he tried to protest against the accusation. It was fruitless. She heartlessly grabbed him by his arm and ordered him to go to the principal's office.

"But I didn't do any-"

"I'm calling your parents if you don't go there this instant." She reprimanded him, handing the small book bag to him before shutting the door behind her towering figure.

Tears silently trailed down his blushed cheeks as he side glanced at his older annoyed looking brother. Lukas was called to the school because Emil was behaving like a bad child. Emil tried to explain what happened.

"She kicked me under the desk and hit me with a paper ball!" Emil explained and wiped away his tears with the backs of his hands. Lukas felt the urge to cradle his baby brother in his arms and comfort him. He had knowledge of the bullying and decided to voice it to the balding school principal behind the large mahogany desk.

"Every time I pick him up from school, I find him crying his eyes out because this girl, the one in his class, bullies him constantly. Is there any way that this issue can be resolved?" Lukas's calm voice resounded through the office. Emil climbed onto Lukas's lap and he unconsciously wrapped his arms around the small boy. The older male sighed out, fixing his glasses and leaned back in his office chair with a wailing sound following its action.

"We can ask the teacher to reassign him to a desk that is closer to her. That way, Emil can pay attention and have a further distance from the bullying student. Perhaps we should call the student in here to have a say in this as well." Emil had a bad feeling about this. He knew that she would probably beat him up for telling on her. Before Emil could protest, the principal summoned Natalia to come to the office.

Five minutes passed before the bully arrived with a scowl on her face. The young boy flinched in Lukas's arms and buried his face into the soft fabric of the frosty white hued shirt. Natalia plopped down on the chair that was situated next to Lukas holding Emil. Switching his gazes between the three individuals, he spoke up in Natalia's direction.

"I am told that you are the one who has been bullying Emil. Is this correct?"

Natalia opened her mouth, most likely preparing to lie, but she silently nodded with her arms crossed against her chest.

"We plan to move you two away from each other," he informed the bratty girl and then turned to Lukas, "and I'm hoping that will help ease the bullying problem."

Lukas nodded, standing up with Emil clinging onto his shirt like it was his life support. As if his life depended on it.

_Ring, ring, ring!_

Lukas removed Emil from his body, setting him on the floor before pulling his noisy cellphone from his back pocket. He apologized before accepting the call. It's his boss, Lars.

Emil whimpered when Natalia shoved past him, "You will pay for this, crybaby..." and followed Lukas out of the office.

He didn't want to stay here. He wanted to go home and spend time with his Mommy. He wanted it to be the weekend. He felt safer with Lukas and Mathias. Everyone in his class treated him poorly. He didn't have any friends and that didn't help the situation.

Emil scurried out of the office and bumped into Lukas's legs. Lukas glanced down with a concerned expression. Jumping up and down, the five year old begged for him to pick his small body up. Lukas caved in with a smile after hanging up.

"I need to make a few phone calls. I was called in early and Uncle is working all day." Lukas rubbed his nose against Emil's small nose.

"Can you take me home, Mommy?" Emil pleaded in desperation. Lukas rejected the idea and carried him back to the classroom to learn. Hopefully, he wouldn't be bullied again.

Hours of teasing from other students and food thrown at his face during lunch later, he cried next to the bench. Today was terrible and things would just go further downhill for poor little Emil.

Suddenly, footsteps approached the sniveling boy on the cemented sidewalk.

* * *

A/N: I know it's been a while since I have updated. I hope that you leave me a review and share your opinion! :) More reviews, faster updates! (I need some motivation, beloved readers!)


	11. Chapter 11

Min Dyrebare Gave (My Precious Gift)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or cover image.

A/N: Thank you for everything! :) Enjoy! Don't forget to review~

Chapter 11

* * *

"Hola, little Emil. We are here to pick you up!" The Spaniard announced excitedly, waving at the curled up sobbing boy next to the bench.

"What is this? Why so many tears, mi amigo?" Antonio asked with apparent worry in his voice.

Emil glanced away in embarrassment and sniffled from the disappointment of the memories. The children in his class are brutally cruel. They gossiped behind his back and even threw a chicken nugget at him during lunch.

"Where is my Mommy?" Emil asked through a few sniffles and uncurled his body somewhat at the fact that they were Lukas's friends.

"The stupid fish eater is at work, okay?" Lovino muttered, crossing his arms across his chest. Emil's frowning mouth quivered at the rudeness of the southern Italian male.

"Oh, don't scare him, mi amor!" Antonio sang as he knelt down to Emil's level. Lovino twisted away with a cherry red blush blemishing his cheeks at the affectionate nickname. The Spanish male grabbed Emil's small waist carefully with his large hands and carried him in his strong arms. Emil automatically wrapped his small arms around Antonio's neck to prevent himself from falling off. Lovino opened the driver's door of the forest green car with two sporty white stripes decorating the exterior. The Spaniard carefully placed Emil down in the car seat that Lukas uses for him. He squirmed to settle in a comfortable position after Antonio buckled him in. Antonio slammed the door shut and shooed Lovino out of the driver's seat. He loved Lovino but he didn't like his wild driving skills. One mini heart attack was _enough_ since he allowed Lovino to get behind the wheel.

"I miss my Mommy!" Emil whined over the upbeat Latin music that Lovino purposely turned up once he heard Emil's young voice cry out words. The couple sang together to the lyrics and unintentionally ignored the five year old. Well, Lovino intentionally ignored him.

Twenty minutes later, Antonio pulled into the parking lot of their workplace. They were clothed in casual attire, but soon they would wear their 'uniforms'. Tonight was special. Tonight was an event that Emil was forbidden from seeing.

Pulling open the door in the back of the club, Lukas jumped out of his skin when he saw Antonio holding his baby. Emil released a surprised gasp and stretched his arms and body for Lukas to take him in his arms. Tears welled up in his large lavender eyes as soon as Lukas held him protectively against his chest.

"Mommy!" Emil cried out with tears streaming down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around Lukas's neck and whined into his shoulder, "I-I'm hungry and everyone picked on me at school today!"

"I thought that you guys grabbed him some food on the way here?" Lukas shot the two lovers a hardened glare. Antonio rubbed the back of his head, glancing over in Lovino's direction as if he was blaming the southern Italian. Lovino caught on to this nonverbal gesture and hit him over his head with his fist. Not too hard but enough to take out his anger. He refused to be thrown under the bus again.

Lovino and Antonio scurried off to help the others prepare for the private party tonight. Only the special VIPs were invited and others were prohibited from entering the club tonight. Lukas turned from them, nuzzling his face against Emil's teary eyed face, pressed a kiss against his lips, and smiled brightly. Only Emil was allowed to see Lukas smile so beautifully. He deserved to witness such a breathtaking sight.

"I'll order you something to eat, Emil dear. What do you want to eat?" Lukas asked as he bounced the slightly distraught boy on his hip. Emil whimpered softly, his little hands clutching on his shoulders, and his innocent eyes glancing away from the loving indigo eyes that belonged to none other than Lukas.

"I want the food that you make."

"I'm sorry but I can't leave so you'll have to eat the food that they sell here." Lukas stuck his tongue out at the little boy in his arms and walked over to where Antonio was tying on a small white apron around his lean waist. Emil found himself leaning forward to touch the chilled surface of the dark brown bar counter out of curiosity.

Lukas pulled him away from the dirty bar counter and pressed his squirming body against his torso. "No, don't touch. Just look at the menu."

"Mommy, can I have pizza?" Emil asked offhandedly in Lukas's arms; watching the atmosphere around him. The other workers were setting up large tables to seat a dozen people. Streamers, confetti, balloons, and other random party assortments decorated the area. He watched as Berwald, the Swede, playfully smack Tino's pert butt. Emil turned away from the sight over Lukas's shoulder and directed his attention back to the menu in front of them.

"Of course. Anything for you, Emil." Lukas allowed a very small smile appear on his lips.

Antonio greeted them with a wave, "Ah, mi amigos! What would you like to order?" He switched his gaze from Lukas to the cutie clinging on Lukas's upper body.

"Two slices of pizza and two glasses of water." Lukas ordered nonchalantly, pulling out a small wad of singles from his short taunting navy blue sailor shorts. It was spandex, tight, and showed a hint of his butt cheeks. His fitted white sailor shirt showed a satisfying amount of his toned slender stomach. Emil snuggled closer to Lukas's chest as they waited for the food to be served. While the pizza cooked in the metal oven in the back, Lukas handed the small glass of water for Emil to drink. After Emil gulped down the last drop of water, Lukas removed the glass from Emil's hands and emptied his glass of water hastily.

"Here you go," Antonio presented them with the pizza. They quickly finished their meal and Lukas carried Emil over towards the break room. The moment he opened the door, he bumped into a taller male.

"Hey Lukas and little Emil!" Mathias greeted them enthusiastically, scanning Lukas's body in the process. He was looking very appealing tonight.

"Hi, Mathias." Lukas nodded in acknowledgement, setting down Emil on the comfortable sofa and walked over to grab his trench coat from the coat hanger. A faint blush dusted over his cheeks when Emil puckered his lips in the cutest way possible. Just as Lukas leaned down to kiss him on his lips, he pulled away to blanket the boy in the warm coat.

"It's going to be an eventful night, so Mommy needs you to behave and take a nap. I love you, Emil…" Lukas whispered the last part against his ear. Emil giggled when Lukas's breath tickled his ear. Lukas pressed his lips against Emil's forehead and had to hold back from taking him in his arms again. He desperately wanted to carry Emil around on his hip as he worked the floor and served customers. Sadly, that was not allowed; Lars would not approve of that decision in this lifetime.

Waving goodbye to the adorable boy on the sofa, Mathias led Lukas out of the break room. They didn't exchange any words until Lars approached them with a grin plastered on his face.

"Lukas, copy me."

Lukas frowned deeper at his condescending tone of voice and crossed his arms defiantly. Mathias's eyes widened at the reluctance of Lukas and nudged him in his side. Lars's eyes hardened and his hand jolted out to roughly grab the young man by his upper arm.

"I don't want to fire you since you bring in customers with your looks but I will punish you if you don't start acting like you are happy to work here!" Lukas frowned with unexpected tears stinging at his eyes from all of the unanticipated deafening shouts of rage. He managed to pry himself out of Lars's mean grip and stumbled back a few steps. Mathias caught his fall as Lars pivoted on his heel to walk away without a grin on his face.

Before Lukas and Mathias could actually say something, two of their coworkers were on the stage and Tino spoke into the microphone.

"Hey everybody! As you know, we are preparing to throw a bachelor's party for Ludwig! The doors open in five minutes. Thank you everyone for making this happen." And with that said, the workers returned to work and polished the finishing touches of the place.

Five minutes later, a wagon full of men filled up the club with incessant chatter amongst themselves. Lukas watched familiar faces and some he had never seen in his life.

Lukas's heart instantly dropped at the thought of his precious Emil resting soundly on the sofa in the break room. He missed holding the small boy on his hip and squishing his face into his chest. Kissing him on his forehead and his little pouting lips warmed every fiber of his being with happiness.

Lukas turned his attention back to the men at the large table, hooting and hollering about the good times with the bachelor.

"What can I get for you?" Lukas asked in a feigned cheerful accent and winked awkwardly at the man he was asking.

"I take a glass of Vodka."

Lukas nodded at the Russian male, scribbled the order down on his note pad, and made his way around the table with an unwillingly forced smile as he took everyone else's orders. After he did that, he scurried over to the bar and watched in awe as Antonio completed the twenty orders in five minutes flat. Impressive indeed.

"Thank you, Antonio..." Norway muttered under his breath, grabbing several drinks and waved Tino over to help him out with the other drinks.

Mathias strolled away from the attractive blonde haired waiter in search for a bottle of beer since he was on his fifteen minute break. It was going to be a long night so he decided to get a little buzzed.

As the night progressed, the men played poker and almost ninety five percent of them ended up wasted. Lukas decided to force a smile as he approached a man waving his hand in the air. Quickly pulling out his notepad, he prepared to write down the order from the drunkard.

"I want you to give our good man the best lap dance of his life!" The American laughed loudly, glancing over his shoulder at the other wasted male. After hearing the request, all of the others cheered Lukas on to fulfill their wishes. Reluctantly, Lukas gulped and considered protesting. However, like usually, an angry Dutchman popped into his thoughts and he caved. Placing the notepad on the nearest table, he swayed his hips as he walked over there to the splayed out German man. The drunk bachelor chuckled with a blush adorning his cheeks from the alcohol.

Lukas felt dirty as he tried his best to do an actually lap dance. It was his first time and he felt the men shoving money into his short spandex shorts. He was a waiter. Not a stripper. As hard as it was to admit, he needed the extra tips and cash overall. Therefore, Lukas stooped down a notch in order to achieve that reward.

Behind the bar counter, Mathias caught a glance of Lukas giving the plastered groom-to-be a lap dance. He watched as other men spanked him playfully and stuffing cash into his outfit. A feeling of jealousy swarmed in his heart as he watched on, clenching his fists to control his actions. Taking a deep breath, he stormed over to Lukas. The moment he stepped over towards the wild scene, the situation turned sour.

"Mathias!" Lukas gasped out in utter embarrassment as he stumbled away from the horny drunkard. Mathias stared directly into Lukas's indigo eyes and shook his head in disappointment.

From across the room, Lukas turned his eyes to see Spain and Romano making out behind the bar. They were feeling each other up shamelessly. Switching his gaze over to Tino, he watched as he blasted upbeat music in the club to a louder volume. After a while, the doors opened to uninvited guests who were looking to party on a weekday evening. This would help the business if there were additional guests. Perhaps the enormous group of friends could start to mingle with the truck load of strangers.

Four and a half hours later, Lukas dragged his feet over towards the break room to see his little brother. His baby. His everything that kept him going.

"Emil?" Lukas called out softly as he pulled open the mirrored door.

There was no answer.

There was an empty spot on the sofa.

"Emil!" Lukas shouted out with that sinking feeling inside his heart. He could feel his heart beat accelerate and his chest tightened. Sweat beaded at his forehead and his hands involuntarily shook subtly.

_Oh no! No, no, no! Where is he? No, no, no! This is very bad._

Lukas's heart dropped like a ton of bricks, searching everywhere for his little munchkin. He was nowhere in sight! He checked under the pillows on the couch, behind every nook and cranny, and found nothing of his presence. His mind raced with meddling thoughts. His long legs carried him out of the break room in search for his little baby.

"Mathias!" Lukas yelled anxiously at the side tracked tall blonde near the bar counter. He was slightly hunched over with a bottle of beer in his right hand.

"What's wrong?" Mathias asked in drunken confusion and amazement at the desperation in Lukas's normally unemotional voice.

"Have you seen Emil?! He's not in the break room! Please, you have to help me find him!" He basically begged the taller man on his knees to help him locate his dear brother.

Mathias nodded in cooperation and placed his beer down.

"Okay. You look in that direction of the club," Lukas pointed at the left side of the place and then pointed in the opposite direction, "and I will check over there. Let's go!"

Almost five minutes passed and there was absolutely no sight of the five year old. Lukas began to panic as tears welled up in his normally placid indigo eyes. His Emil, the child that he practically raised himself since he was a little baby, was gone. History. Someone probably kidnapped him. He blocked off any further thoughts, because they were becoming rather morbid.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! I want to thank you guys for your continued support! :)

If you liked my story, please review it, favorite it and follow it too!

There shall be additional chapters to this story! :D

More reviews, faster updates!


End file.
